Tellus
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: "Perhaps this world isn't what it seems. There are things we cannot see and do not know... I am testament to this fact. All I can tell you is 'Don't look' - and if you do, don't bother praying." - Mnem Rated for violence&Language! FINALLY FINISHED! : D
1. Ari's Arrival

**This is my first attempt at a Minecraft fanfic - I've only just begun to play and I absolutely love it. My friend and I play together and I have a few stories to tell about out adventures, but I dislike writing silly, pointless stories. So, I've decided to recreate the events between each 'silly' occurances and make my own plotline! This is only the first of (hopefully) many to come. I hope you enjoy these!**

**Edit: I've tried fixing all the spelling errors but I keep finding more... So if you see any, could you point them out for me so I can fix them? Thanks!**

**~-Ari**

**Summary: "Even though she'd only just met him, she felt a trust that previously had been unable to be gained. Although, perhaps that was because he'd saved her life."**

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened slowly as she clenched her fists, swallowing and feeling the sand beneath her shift with the slight movement she made to her left. Groaning and muttering under her breath at her obviously flawed decision to sleep in the middle of the desert, she sat up, gasping in surprise with the sinking of her backside into the ground. The sun was only just rising in the horizon and she closed her eyes, listening intently for the distinct hissing of a Creeper or the groan of a Zombie - hearing nothing, she stood carefully, stretching her tight muscles.<p>

_That is the last time I sleep on the ground like that, _she thought, but deep in her mind, she knew it _wasn't_. Having lost her home by Creepers, and chased by Zombies, threatened by Spiders and shot at by Skeletons, she had no other choice but to sleep on whatever surface her body collapsed onto. She would simply have to deal with the repercussions later. She stared at the sky for a moment longer before trudging onward, her barely-covered feet sinking with every step.

_I need new shoes._

* * *

><p>She wasn't entirely sure how long she'd been walking - in fact, she was almost certain that she'd been walking for <em>days<em>. She'd gone from the hot and blistering trek in the desert to the wet and uncomfortable adventure through the jungle. As the rain came down on her head, she took shelter quickly under a tree, shivering and pulling her body in, touching her knees to her chest. She curled her toes inward and closed her eyes once more, tossing her head back against the trunk of her shelter. How long had it been since she'd last slept? She traced back into her memory and counted four sunsets since she'd awoken in the desert, perhaps five. Groaning, she allowed herself to fall into a light slumber, her grip on her knees loosening.

She was far enough in her slumber to dream, but not so far as to not notice when something made a telltale noise warning her of an attack. The whir of an arrow shocked her out of her rest and she snapped her head in the direction that it had come from: A Skeleton stared at her, its bow still drawn, grinning at her with scraggly teeth set in a slightly yellowed and cracked skull. Flashes of a mad smile staring her in the face through the shroud of night, lit by flame and falling debris, the aftermath of a Creeper's suicide, raced through her mind as she stood, shrieking in terror as her fingers cut through the leaves, giving her an easier escape. Unfortunately, it also gave the Skeleton a clear shot.

She ducked under branches and gave a shocked cry as another arrow stuck itself into the trunk of a tree beside her, making a clean-cut hold through the leaves that had protected it. She breathed heavily, taking in deep breaths despite her parched throat, wincing in pain as she attempted to swallow. She passed a small pool of water but dared not stop for a drink, hearing the _pitter-pitter-pitter_ of spider legs practically galloping behind her. It squealed before pouncing, smacking her body to the left in its poor attempt at entrapping her in its thick legs, fully prepared to swallow her whole with the perfectly concealed mouth on its underside, razor sharp teeth ready to snap closed on her body, ripping her apart-

_No!_

She yelped as the eight legged monster crawled after her, spitting its acid at her, barely missing her feet. She listened to the grass and dirt dissolve over the deadly substance and only briefly allowed a thought to pass her by - _that could have been me _- before beginning to crawl over blocks of stone. Her fingers were sore by the third or fourth block, skin already torn in her panicked scrabbling to the top. She gasped as she tried to pull herself up but her arms failed her, nearly dropping her four blocks down. If she fell from that height she'd be crippled easily, unable to run as fast or as far - and that was more than a little dangerous. As far as she'd noticed, the monsters around her couldn't climb over more than three or four feet of rock or dirt placed above ground level, and so she did her best to topple over whatever rock wasn't required to progress along her upward trek.

It seemed as if there was one exception to the four feet rule.

The Spider climbed alongside her, shrieking again angrily at her attempted escape. She let out a scream and swung her body to the right, avoiding another shot of acidic liquid aimed directly at her, nearly losing grip on the block she'd managed to grab hold of in the process. She scrabbled up the block and looked back, watching the black spider glaring at her. The sun slowly rose, and as the Skeleton burst into flame, it screeched, dropping its bow and clutching its head. She frowned, almost sympathetic. She watched it for a moment before directing her frantic attention to the Spider, who had obviously forgotten its hot pursuit of the woman hanging from the ledge, and returned to the safety of the trees.

She pulled herself up, mindful of the slick stone, breathing heavily as she rested on the semi-flat top of the hill, heaving with her physical efforts. She only had a moment to relax, trying to block out the screams of agony before a _twang_ sounded in the air. She only felt a sharp object piercing her side before the stinging bled into the hot aches and then into pure torture, spreading through her nerves like wildfire. She jerked her head down to the source of the pain, her fingers caressing the wood of the arrow gently, staring down at the Skeleton burning on the ground with wide eyes. It stared at her angrily, the skull still grinning at her with those yellowed teeth, even as it burnt to ashes before her very eyes.

She felt the blood soaking through her already tattered pink shirt and she allowed a few pained yelps as she attempted to remove the object to no avail. Clearly, gentle pulling wasn't going to help, as the arrow had dug itself into her side. She let out a shrill scream as she ripped it from her flesh, gasping as the blood spurted around her fingers, coating them in sticky red life. Cursing under her breath distractedly, her chest heaved and she threw her head back, sobbing freely and shamelessly in attempts to put pressure on the wounds.

_I can't go out like this. I have to keep trying. I have to keep moving. I have to make them proud. I have to find help. I have to find..._

With more reasons bouncing around in her mind, she stood shakily, holding the wound and throwing the arrow down the large hill and it clattered to the bottom. She climbed a few extra rocks weakly, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. Her thin legs wobbled as she climbed down the other side, seeing a blaze in the distance.

_Could it be...?_

She quickened her step, hopeful for once in the past... whatever it had been. Perhaps a few weeks, perhaps a month, days seemed to pass by seamlessly. She moved into a run, uncaring of the wound. She made it halfway to her destination before groaning, her vision blurring. She fell to her knees, coughing and attempting to crawl toward the lights, spotting movement in the distance. She could define it clearly as a young man, carrying a heavy block of stone toward a half-built wooden home. Her eyes closed slowly, her breaths leaving her in ragged, pained huffs.

As her body stilled, she did not - rather, should _could_ not - hear the quick pounding of heavy footsteps rushing toward her, a quiet voice whispering, attempting to get her attention, nor could she feel the fingers touching her wound. It was already healing quickly (probably because of the changes of environment that the humans had been forced to adapt to in their years of survival on this strange planet), but the blood loss was extensive. The hands soon went under her body, one arm wrapping around the breasts and the other around the stomach, turning her onto her back before they replaced themselves underneath her, one now just behind her shoulders and the other beneath her knees.

She was carried carefully but hurriedly to the partially completed home, and once they had arrived, the man placed her on a bed, frantically stripping her of her clothing before rummaging through a chest by his crafting table, finding bandages, cloth that he could find no use for, and a solution that his brother had created for this specific purpose. He bit his lip, hesitant. Would this girl appreciate him stripping her naked and touching her-

That didn't matter. She was in grave danger.

If she slapped him, he'd just have to deal with it - after all, he _had_ saved a life.

* * *

><p>She moaned, clenching the sheets beneath her as her face twisted in pain. She opened her eyes, remembering where she must have been. Her hands flew to her side, feeling for the wound-<p>

That was no longer bleeding. Her eyes widened considerably and she sat up slowly, noting the wood around her and the soft bed beneath. The sun shined through unfinished blocks in the roof and she squinted to see, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She noticed her clothes - or rather, her lack of clothes, and blushed, taking the blanket from the bed and swinging it around herself as a dress, frowning. Whoever had done this sure had a lot of nerve - but, she supposed, this person had saved her from certain death. She supposed she had to be grateful to them for that.

She walked slowly toward the door, noting that it had been closed only to the point of having a small crack between it and the frame, kept open for-

"_I'm going back to the house, I need to grab my extra ax,_" a voice shouted, and the girl jumped as the door was suddenly pushed toward her. The man, too, gasped, his blond hair a mess - probably from doing so much work. Blue eyes stared into her own chocolate brown and she smiled weakly, clutching the blanket tighter to her frame. The man looked at her, confused, before flushing, smiling wryly and making his way around her, opening the chest and setting an ax heavily on the floor next to him, pulling out a few articles of clothing.

"Uh...They...they might be a little big, but it's better than nothing, right?"

She hesitated before her soft voice, a voice she often carried around strangers, much unlike her usual hyper and excitable vocal rhythms, floated from her lips, "...it's better than a bed sheet."

The man chuckled nervously, setting the clothes on the stripped bed. He grabbed his ax and cleared his throat, smiling softly. "How...how are you feeling?"

"...I'm feeling alright. Drowsy." She spoke even softer, biting her lip and backing away from the figure in the door. He seemed to get the hint and nodded, waving curtly before rushing away, his footsteps echoing away from the hut. She dropped the sheet as soon as the door slammed shut and she turned toward the clothes on the bed, biting her lip and swallowing as she grabbed the leather chest plate, noting its heaviness. She frowned in disapproval, glancing back at the bed where a white shirt lay, soft to the touch.

She pulled it over her head, sighing happily at the comfortable softness that now covered her torso. Next were the pants - regular gray stretchy skin-tight pants, useful for unhindered movement but quite hot. She wondered silently why a boy would have such clothing, but perhaps he had a sister or a friend who lived around the area. She slid the pants up her legs and noticed that they weren't as tight as she'd predicted, still hanging just below her thighs as a skirt would, and she grinned, playing with it for a moment, moving her body simply to see the material sway. Giggling she began a silly dance, taking pleasure in what would have otherwise been seen as childish. She spun slowly, biting her lip, before stopping, giving a startled '_meep!_' at the boy's standing in the doorway, sea-colored eyes on her with a raised brow, smirking. "...forgot my sword." He said simply, holding back a laugh.

She huffed, crossing her arms and nodding, her blush evident. He ignored her for the most part, taking what he needed before waving goodbye to her.

She spent only a few moments longer inside before pulling open the door, poking her head out with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

The river was clean and perfect, glittering with the sun's rays falling upon it, still with only the subtle movement of a fish or squid moving about beneath the surface somewhere. Across the way was a jungle, where she could clearly see a spotted cat, an Ocelot, staring across the river back at her. It didn't take long before it jumped to its feet, running into a thicket. A bird flew overhead, crying its pretty song, searching for the bird who sung back. Clouds rolled on by over a blue sky, the sun reflecting its rays down through the puffy white balls of precipitation, a soft beam of light opening up in front of her as said cloud moved out of the way. She stepped out slowly, standing within its heat with a soft sigh.

"Ready to join the living?" Her savior asked, and he grinned. "You look like you need something to do, and your wound should be healed by now."

"...it is. Have an extra ax?"

The man grinned, tossing her one. She caught it easier than he'd thought she would, her hand tightening around the handle. She stepped after him, following in curiosity. "...what do we need?"

"Wood. A lot of it."

The girl looked at the trees towering above her and nodded, clearing leaves out of the way as she pulled her body back, preparing herself for the swing.

And she swung. The blade of the ax hit the tree again and again before it fell, her eyes hardened with the anger she'd pent up since her escape from her burning village. She looked over at the stranger who was busy with his own tree, cutting it down in the same manner.

She could get used to this.

* * *

><p>She sat before the fire cross-legged next to the stranger, who chewed on the meat on the bone with quiet intakes of air, swallowing and hesitating for a moment before taking another bite. He was still on his first leg of meat.<p>

She was on her third.

Not having eaten a decent meal in days -_ possibly months_ she reminded herself, - she scarfed whatever she was given but nothing more, smiling at the stranger. She felt as if she could trust him, which wasn't normal for her - if she'd been 'normal', she'd have already taken flight by now, terrified with the idea of settling somewhere that could be lost to her forever, getting attached to somebody who would perish in an uncontrollable and unstoppable blaze of a Creeper's horrible self-destructing demise.

And still, she looked in his eyes and felt nothing but trust. She knew she could count on him - after all, he'd been there when she'd been injured. He was kind to her, was patient with her - the first few days of their meeting, she had tried her best to help out with the mining, but it was soon discovered that she simply wasn't ready yet - and so, she worked on getting the wood for their - _our home_ she thought, repressing the tears of happiness at finally being accepted - and he explained that it was only temporary until they had the necessary materials to build their own separate homes on the same land, a place where they could be safe from the creatures that lurked in the night.

She'd placed the fences all around their property, created pens in case they needed some sort of produce after finding the necessary animals, and planted various plants she'd found around the area in their own land, which the man had found frivolous. He said nothing.

But with those few days they spent with one another, they had yet to learn the other's name.

And now, four days after their initial meeting, with them sitting in front of a blazing fire with the freshly cooked meat in their hands (and their mouths), the girl itched to ask that very question.

"...You know." She said, her voice no longer soft and reserved, but her normal, boisterous tone filled with humor and laced with sarcasm, "you never did tell me your name. Shouldn't I know the name of my brave rescuer?" she joked, and the man grinned behind the meat, stretching his legs as he lowered it.

"I never thought you'd stick around."

"Well, I'm here. So why don't you tell me?"

The blond smiled softly, sighing. "Vreagon. You can call me Vreagon." he took another bite, chewed, swallowed - "yours?"

"...My full name is Arimoko. But you can call me Ari. In fact I prefer Ari," She giggled, crossing her legs. He gave her a dubious look before smiling slowly, nodding.

"Alright, Ari. Nice to meet you."

"And the same to you, Vreagon."

And the fire popped and crackled, the night filled with crickets and various other unknown creatures, the distant sounds of creepers heading deeper into the woods, ignoring the now fully-completed wooden house fenced in and away from harm, the darkened cave just to their right flickering with torches left in Vreagon's wake of his last expedition, freshly-planted trees fighting to grow again in their predecessors place. The wind picked up around them and a leaf was torn away from a tree behind them. Ari's brown eyes followed it as it rode the wind, spiraling down before being forced up again, pushed along once more. Vreagon's eyes also lifted to gaze upon the strange patterns, following it until the leaf finally landed directly between the two. They looked up at each other chuckled, going back to their meal.


	2. Mor's Return

**Hey there! Ari here. Here's the thing. The chapters from here on probably aren't going to be very long unless they're a major plot point, so while this is short even for me, they won't be getting much longer. A lot of those short ones will be for humor, so it isn't like you won't be getting anything out of it~**

**That being said, I kinda lied about the 'realistic' thing. If this was realistic, Ari (me) would have backed straight into a Creeper and let out the most horrific scream before blowing up. Yeah. I'm not the smoothest player in Minecraft...**

**This story actually DID happen. Vreagon's brother finds it _so __hilarious_ to sneak up behind me and scare the shit out of me. I once turned from putting things in my chest to find him staring through the window of my little window with that damn grin. Still haunts me. What's even better? That was my _very first day in Minecraft_. What a lovely introduction.**

* * *

><p>Another day, another adventure. Ari yawned and stretched, tilting her hips as she did so, pulling delicate fingers into her palm. Vreagon looked up at her from his spot at the mouth of the cave, frowning. "You gonna help?" He asked, and Ari huffed.<p>

"Maybe. Don't want to mess up my nails."

"What nails? Yours are about as short as mine. Get your ass down here and help me, this is heavy."

Ari rolled her eyes but giggled anyway, jumping down and stooping in front of him, taking one side of the block while he took the other. They counted silently before standing, Ari gasping. "Whoa- why is this so heavy!"

"Pah. I don't have any idea, Ari, which is why I asked you to help me bring it up to the house so we can find out."

Ari nodded, backing up slowly as he directed her on which spots were steps and which were steady inclines.

After several minutes of yelling and cursing at each other the block finally found its way to the center of their home, sitting innocently between two huffing humans. Ari wiped her brow and tilted her hips again, finally falling back against her bed. "Wow, that was heavy..." she laughed weakly and Vreagon only looked up at her with a huff, rubbing his nose and sniffing before grabbing a chisel.

Before he could even begin to dig into it and chip away any of the stone from the sides, Ari stopped him, looking up. Vreagon looked up at her and frowned, watching the girl grab her bow and an arrow.

"What-"

"Shh."

Ari stepped closer to the door, listening for the noise she'd heard to happen again - sure enough, several seconds after she reached the door and stopped, the sound echoed again - the soft sounds of footsteps. Convinced that they were living alone (as she'd never seen anybody with them, on this little island), she opened the door slowly, glancing back at Vreagon who also took the defensive stance, holding his sword as he followed her.

Ari set the arrow, pulling back on the bow and searching around her. Contrary to her regularly goofy behavior, she _was_ able to be serious, a trait that Vreagon didn't see very often. He watched her back as she investigated his eyes dark. He hadn't heard anything - he'd watched her before, when she would be walking 'alone' in the forest and finding things. Her paranoia was incredible, probably saving her life more than once. She moved swiftly, on the very edge of danger, her shoulders still and her muscles tight.

Behind them. _That_ Vreagon heard - a loud crunch of a stick. He went around one side of the house while Ari ran around the other, and-

"AAAIII!"

Vreagon turned on his heel, meeting up with Ari, the girl on the ground and heaving in shock. He blinked - the arrow and bow lay at her side, suggesting that she never had a chance to release the arrow. His eyes slowly roamed over her, looking her over silently for any injuries, before they fell on the person who had terrified her so.

"Mor!" he shouted, laughing at his brother's bewildered expression. The other, as well, had stood still, eyes wide and staring at the girl in shock as he attempted to take in the new information. A girl was now living with Vreagon, obviously. But who was she? He vaguely remembered his brother bringing a girl home and telling him, just before he left for his little adventure, that he was going to nurse her back to health before allowing her to leave.

The girl looked fine, now, if it was the same one. He'd never really gotten a good look at her.

"...Who the- Who is he?" Ari finally spoke, her voice trembling.

Vreagon laughed again, helping the girl up and handing her the weapons she'd dropped. "This is my brother, Mor. Mor, this is Ari."

Mor stared at her before a grin washed over his face, holding out his hand. Ari took it carefully, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, shaking it. The grin only grew. She leaned over to Vreagon, "...he creeps me out."

"Oh, he knows. That's why he's doing it. Mor, why don't you stop scaring her and come back to the house?"

Mor shrugged and nodded, following silently. Ari kept her distance.

His grin grew even more.


	3. Roses

**This one is VERY short. Sorry about that! I'm more focused on getting the character personalities set and understood before I move into the more in-depth plots. **

* * *

><p>For the few months that he had known her, Vreagon had still not figured her out - one moment she was hyper and excited about something that seemed ridiculous, another she was sulking and quiet, and yet another she was serious and tough, something surprising, given her present attitude-<p>

"HEY! Look what I found!" The girl shouted, laughing and bringing up a flower. Vreagon stared and raised a brow, watching the girl push it closer to him. He blinked, pulling his head back to avoid the deep red petals in his face, and looked up at her in confusion. "...it's a flower." The girl deadpanned, frowning.

Vreagon rolled his eyes, "Yes, Ari, I can see that. Why are you _giving_me this flower?"

"Oh, I gave one to your brother, too."

"...okay..." Somehow the idea of the girl handing the flower to his brother made him grin, the surprised expression that must have crossed the other man's face threatening to make him laugh. "...but that doesn't explain why you're giving it to me."

The girl shrugged in response, grinning. "I just thought you'd like it! It makes the place look a little nicer."

"...Eh?"

"...no offense, but you need a woman's touch around this village~ It's too dull!"

Vreagon blinked and poked his head out, noting the barren grass. Aside from the lack of foliage and animals, really there was nothing wrong, not as far as he could see. There was a wonderful view of the river and the jungle across from it, but obviously that wasn't good enough for the girl.

He looked at her and, deciding to humor her, took the flower and smelled it. The scent of the rose filled his senses and he felt calmed, his eyes softening. He moved to thank Ari for the flower, but the girl was already gone, staring out toward the river with a sense of longing that both confused and worried him. Mor walked by her and thanked her for the flower happily, though he was clearly as confused as Vreagon himself.

Still, he looked down at the flower and closed his eyes with a chuckle, setting it down softly on the bed, stepping out of his house as Ari disappeared to work, jogging to the mountain to find more fresh water.

Women. He'd never understand them.


	4. Duck, Duck, CHICKEN!

**This one took a while, haha! Took a little bit to actually get motivation to write it, and now that it's done it's a bit... bleh. But hey! A new character has been added! Yep, a chicken is a character. It doesn't make sense, but that's just the way I play minecraft. I am _so goddamn pro_. c:**

**Anyway, read on and review! Tell me what you thought. ^^**

* * *

><p>Ari huffed, surveying the damage. Quite a bit of their house had been blown away by the Creeper, and while Vreagon cursed and picked things up around the house, hoping to at least save <em>something<em>, she knelt down, touching the soft earth that had been revealed. Most of it was dark brown, darker than she'd thought it would be for being so deep down... but the rain they had gotten a few days prior had apparently been enough to soak the ground, even sinking through this far. She sighed and jumped into the hole, pulling dirt away and down toward her, avoiding each avalanche with a yelp.

It took hours before they were able to cover up the hole. Vreagon and Ari growled and stared at the obvious injury to the dirt before sighing and moving away, heading to the mines to dig up more of the precious material they needed, planning to rebuild the place altogether. May as well - when one thing ends up going wrong, you may as well fix it and make it better.

It was hours before the two emerged from the darkness, both bearing bruises and scars. Ari walked with a limp, aftereffects of a zombie grabbing her from beneath the bridge the two had built above the pit - apparently, zombies could now either fly or something was higher up than they thought. Ari smiled at Vreagon as he carried the last block up out of the mine, huffing as he set it down. "Christ," He started, breathing deeply, "that's heavy..."

_Cluck!_

"...was that a _chicken_?" Ari asked, her brow raised. Vreagon blinked, listening closely-

_Cluck!_

"...Sounds like it..." The two stood, following the sound. Ari couldn't shake the feeling that it was close, _really_ close, and she slows as she rounded the back of their house, looking out toward the darkening forest.

"Looks like we'll have to make quick fixes to the house," Vreagon stated offhandedly, still searching the area for mysterious Chicken. Ari nodded regardless of being out of sight, and turned to look at him from the other side-

"Cluck!"

"...Found it." Ari began to laugh, walking into their house through the damaged wood, looking down at the little white chicken staring up at her.

"Cluck!" it squawked, making the girl laugh even harder. Vreagon followed her laughter and shook his head, calling for Mor to help him rebuild. Ari stared at the creature and leaned down, sitting on her knees and staring at it. It stared back, even as she attempted to shoo it away - it seemed to _purposely_ avoid the large hole it had crawled through to begin with. It flapped its wings and floated up toward her crafting table, sitting on it happily and staring at her. She slowly smiled, walking forward and touching its head. It clucked again, waving its wings about as if in excitement. She giggled, running her hand down its feathered back.

"...I like you. You can stay." She murmured, smiling and looking up at Vreagon's loud throat-clearing.

"So we're keeping the chicken, then?"

"Well, we do need eggs."

Vreagon sighed, nodding and laughing. "Alright... we'll fix the house and then work on a fence..."

* * *

><p>"There." Vreagon grinned and looked at his handy work, rubbing his hands together with a loud <em>clap<em>! as the chicken squawked and fluttered about it. It only hit the roof of the little home it had, but it was enough to excite it into even more movement. Ari giggled and made her way through the fence, closing it before entering her 'pet's new home.

"What are you going to name it? It looks like a 'spot' to me," Mor joked, grinning and looking at his brother, who clearly held his laugh in when Ari turned to glare at the two men.

"No. Are you kidding me? Spot? Really? No... I think I want to name him..."

She looked over, noting his intent stare. She raised a brow, lifting a piece of bread to eat -

Only to have the chicken in her lap seconds later, eyes on the food. "...I think he's hungry."

While Vreagon and Mor roared in laughter from outside (and silently questioning just _how_ the girl thought eating in a chicken's presence was really a good idea), Ari smiled and broke off a piece, handing some to the little creature. "...Duck. Your name is Duck."

"...why Duck?"

"Fits him~" Ari stood, munching on a piece of bread as she closed the fencing in the chicken's home and the gate, making her way to her bed. "C'mon, time for bed."

"..." Vreagon looked at Mor, who held is best confused expression. The younger looked up, "...was she _always_ this odd?"

Vreagon shrugged halfheartedly, putting his hand to his forehead, "I'm getting the feeling that the answer to that is 'yes'."

"Women." Mor huffed, shaking his head. "Can't live with them-"

"Can't figure out why they named a damned chicken 'Duck'."

"Exactly."


	5. Blackened Rock

**Gah! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! There aren't many readers, I'm sure, but I hate leaving a story unfinished. This has been sitting in my computer for ages, I just never got around to completing it and putting it in the right order...**

**So anyway, a little more on the plot! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Ari! Could you grab those blocks of wood back there?"<p>

"Mm! Yeah, give me a moment-"

"Ack- no! We need them _now_, this is heavy!"

Ari stood from her place by a tree and sprinted to the wood pile, forming a makeshift table under the two boys holding the large glowing stone. Mor stared at it with a furrowed brow and a firm frown, sweat dripping from his brow. Vreagon was too busy glaring at Ari. As soon as she finished (which was rather soon, he had to give her credit for that, at least) the two boys dropped the stone on it, heaving a sigh of relief.

"That was heavier than I thought it would be," Mor started, rubbing his hands with a wince as he eased the pain in the palms, a dark red line formed just across the center. Vreagon mirrored the action and huffed, tilting his hips before he leaned down to it.

Mor and Ari looked at him then at the stone.

"…what do you think it is?" Ari asked, her tone full of curiosity. Vreagon glanced up at her, but Mor responded,

"I don't know. I've never seen it before, and I've been all around. Where'd you find it, Vreagon?"

"In the mine. Way back in the mine, actually. It was guarded by a Creeper, nasty things…"

Ari shuddered and nodded in agreement, but neither man could know just why. Although, it was a commonly known fact that Creepers _were_ nasty little things. With their constant frowns and their piercing red eyes and their hissing and-

"Anyway," Vreagon began again, and Ari snapped her attention back to him. "I found it by diamond and gold, but it's odd…"

"What?"

"When I touched both of them and then touched this one here," he started, frowning, "I thought that this was just regular stone. I don't need it, if you haven't noticed, we have plenty, but when I moved to take the diamond it literally crumbled. Same with gold."

Ari frowned, backing away from the thing quickly. "Don't touch it."

"Wh-"

"_don't touch it!_"

"…why?"

"If it dissolved _diamond_, then it isn't good! Throw it in the lake, toss it back in the mine, break it, do _something_! Just…. Just don't keep it here!"

Mor looked at Ari and back to his brother with a frown, standing slowly. "Maybe she's right. I want to know what it is just as much as you guys, but if it did that, then… maybe it's best if we just throw it away. We only just got settled, we can't afford to get uprooted again."

Vreagon looked at it and looked about to argue, his naturally curious attitude begging to find out just what this thing was, the fear in Ari's eyes and the worry in his brother's made him nervous. They were right – this thing… whatever it was… was bad news. He nodded softly in agreement. "Alright. So where should we tuck it away?"

Ari breathed out in the relief and shrugged, thinking quietly. "Hm… well, we could just… bury it. But then we might find it later and forget we ever found it before."

"I highly doubt we'll forget this thing."

"True…"

"I vote we just bury the damn thing. The sooner we get it out of sight the sooner we can relax."

"Wait!" Mor stopped the two and they looked up, "…should we really bury it in the town? What if it stirs up trouble somehow?"

Ari shrugged, "Well… Okay. I'll take it, then."

"Are you serious? Alone? You can't-"

"I can handle it, Vreagon, don't worry." The girl smiled and pat her friend's shoulder, and as the boy sighed, she wrapped one arm around each of their shoulders. "I'm not as weak and pathetic as you guys think~!"

Mor raised a brow but shrugged, nodding slowly and giving her a hand in lifting it. She grunted and winced, but refused to ask for help. Both boys watched her struggle out of town and crossed their arms, one looking at the other. "…we should keep an eye on her." Vreagon whispered, and Mor nodded, waited until the girl was out of sight, before they ran to the hill, watching her from a distance.

Ari stared at the block as she set it down with a gasp and hiss, her gloved fingers wiping across it. She pulled her hand back and-

Wait a minute.

Dust?

She looked down at her fingers and rubbed them against one another, frowning. Sure enough, dust sprinkled down from the friction onto her knees. Frowning, she reached back to the brown belt around her waist, pulling out a small cut of glowstone. She shined it on the top and, with the added light, could see the color beneath the thick coat of dust that they _thought_ was only the coating of the stone. She knew she should leave it alone, should just bury it and get it over with, but the new development would eat away at her until she investigated it further…

She rubbed at the top vigorously, frowning deeply as she cleared away the dust. She watched the gray fade into black-

Wait. _Black_!

She reeled away from the stone in shock as the color seemed to _move_ beneath the dust, and she looked away from it in fear, clenching her jaw. She stared for an extra moment before running back to town, grabbing a shovel, and rushing back, digging and digging until she hit more stone. She climbed back up (with only a little bit of trouble) and pushed the stone inside, watching it fall to the bottom. It cracked and the color faded into gray once more, and she pushed dirt over the top, marking it with a piece of glowstone. "There. That should do it." She murmured, holding her arms as a chill ran over her flesh. Sun was beginning to set – she hadn't much time left. She turned away and jogged back to the town, where Mor and Vreagon were coming out from behind one of the houses. She stared at them and frowned.

"I don't appreciate you two spying on me."

"We weren't. We were looking at something; we thought we saw something on the base of the house,"

"And?"

"False alarm," Vreagon kept calm, smiling at the girl. Ari nodded slowly, moving away from them and ignoring them as she stepped into hers and Vreagon's home, lying down in the bed. Vreagon looked at Mor, who frowned and watched the girl's departure with a tightened jaw.

"You think this is over?"

"…not by a long shot," Vreagon whispered, wishing his brother goodnight; and the two slept to the sound of crackling torches and soft whispers that both tried to ignore.


	6. Relocated

**Two updates within the first few minutes of each other? MADNESS I TELL YOU, MADNESS!**

**Whatever. Anyway, just watched the Season Finale of Psych this morning. I am quite furious. So I'll be writing all day today, I think... let's hope I get somewhere with this!**

* * *

><p>Ari gasped as the arrow zoomed past her, running across the small field of flowers, through the trees, around the pond. Her fear was justified - it seemed some Skeletons wanted to avenge the death of their friend...<p>

She let out a loud screech, another flying through the air and sticking in the tree she had only just passed. _For being so terrifying, they're not very good shots..._

She jumped down from a slight gap in the ground, opting to climb through the ravine. It wasn't an intelligent idea - but as she saw it, she had the same chances of survival here as she did there. Maybe even more here - she _had_ been the only climber in the family...

She slipped on her special gloves, taking a deep breath, searching for something to grab onto - on the other side. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, hearing the _tickitytaktic_of bones rubbing and banging together. She snapped her eyes open once more, beginning her sprint. She jumped through the air and time seemed to go in slow motion. An arrow nicked her side and she hissed, but tried her best to keep focused, making a grab for the ledge. Her hands firmly gripped it, but when another arrow hit its mark, she screamed and released the ledge in an automatic response. She gasped, looking up as her only chance slipped from view, falling deeper into the cracks. She hadn't bothered to check what was at the bottom of this thing, and perhaps if she had, she wouldn't have been so worried. Her body splashed in a large river, deep and wide. Relief filled her as she realized that yes, she'd survived, and she was alive. She was _wet_, but alive. She could dry off. She looked up through the clear water, watching the sun rise and set the Skeleton aflame. She smiled, swimming to the surface, letting out a gasp for air as she broke through. She watched the sunrise for a moment before closing her eyes again, finding an incline against the wall and sitting on it, leaning her head back on solid, dry ground, her hand gingerly touching the wound on her back. It wasn't very bad - she was sure it wasn't even worth getting upset about. The bleeding was already beginning to stop and it seemed to miss anything vital.

Now, it was time to figure out where the _hell _she was...

* * *

><p>Vreagon frowned, walking back and forth, running a hand through his hair. Mor watched worriedly, leaning against his sword. "She'll be fine," he whispered, though it sounded as if he were attempting to talk <em>himself<em>into believing it. Vreagon nodded.

"I know." he responded easily, scratching his nose. He was dirty from the work he'd done all night, from the mining he'd just come out of to find that the girl who had gone out for more supplies for tools had not returned. She had departed close to evening, but had promised that she wouldn't go far... had something happened to her? Did she just wander out too far and get lost? Or did she get chased away, and would return to them later? Even so, the nervousness he felt simply wouldn't cease. "...I'm going to go find her." Vreagon stated, rushing into his house and pulling various things from his chest, listening to his brother stepping into the room slowly.

"...I'm coming with you." Mor stated simply, shrugging and lifting his sword, staring at the reflection with a slight sigh, looking at Vreagon with a grin. "If she's in trouble, perhaps two would be enough to help."

Vreagon stared before his own slow smile crossed his features, fading quickly as he donned armor and grabbed a bow and arrow as well as his sword, looking at his brother. "...let's go. If she's in trouble, every second counts."

* * *

><p>"Now, how did I get myself into this situation...?" Ari muttered bitterly, heaving in another breath as she climbed over the edge of the gap, rolling on soft grass. She laid there, exhaustion seeping into her very bones, through her and around her. She kept her eyes closed, wincing with every breath she took, her chest rising and falling with her breathing efforts. She could hear pigs and chickens, cows and sheep. They all sang in a loud song of apathy, munching on the grass. She almost felt comforted by it, by the pure <em>normalcy<em> of the actions. But today wasn't normal - not in the slightest. She sat up slowly, yelping in pain, effectively putting an end to the song. She waited for a moment, waiting for it to return - once it did, she moved again, making her way to her feet. If she had any plans of getting home before dark, she had to move quickly. Her shirt clung to her flesh, and her ripped up shoes were no good anymore - she huffed and slipped them off, ditching them in the place she'd stood from, frowning at the puddle of blood where she'd been hit.

First, to figure out where she was...

* * *

><p>Vreagon cursed loudly, slamming the sword down as he stared at the scene in front of him. Mor took his shoulder, gulping audibly. "...It's alright. Doesn't mean she's-"<p>

"I know. But she's out there, bleeding, and she's so far away from home, I don't know if she even knows where she's going."

Mor nodded at the voicing of his own thoughts, biting his lip and crossing his arms. "...Wait..."

"What?"

Mor looked up, watching birds fly overhead, cries of frightened fowls echoing in the forest. "..." Vreagon was already sprinting in that direction, clearly catching Mor's hint.

"...Alright. Here we go..."

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Get back here- Shit!" Ari cursed loudly, watching the pig escape her. She crossed her arms, the deep frown sharpening her features before she scoffed, leaving it alone. "Fine. Be that way, I can starve for a while," she snapped, but she figured she wouldn't have been able to eat it, anyway - not only did she not have a <em>fire<em> to cook with, she didn't have anything to cut into the thing to begin with.

Damn.

Well, she supposed it could have been worse... she had to be close to home. She couldn't have gone THAT far, could she?

"Ari!"

The girl whirled around, spotting Vreagon running toward her, out of breath as he dropped his weapons, slamming into her and pulling her into his arms. She blinked, surprise flooding her eyes. "How... how did you find me?" she murmured, looking about her - the sun was nearly below the horizon. Mor looked uneasy as he, too appeared, looking left and right.

"We should go." He said quickly, drawing his bow and walking slightly crouched, making as little sound as possible. Vreagon and Ari followed his example, one with his sword and the other with her knife.

Ari froze as the _tickitytaktic_ing went off again, but in more than one wave - Vreagon looked back, patting his brother's shoulder - the younger man nodded and drew the arrow back, rising up from his crouch to turn, sharp eyes searching the forest around them. He could hear it again to his left and right, and Ari lifted herself up as well, running to move beside Mor, rushing forward and slamming into the Skeleton before it could prepare to strike.

Vreagon shouted out a warning, and hell broke loose. Tens of Skeletons - she didn't know exactly how many, and she didn't care to find out - began screaming angrily, running at the trio of humans. Ari stared in shock before deciding to simply drop the battle stance and _run_. Mor and Vreagon clearly agreed with her, hiding away their weapons and sprinting to keep up with the fleeing girl.

She could hear the hissing of a Creeper before the telltale explosion, the sudden wave of the power throwing her from her feet, hitting the ground in front of the other two. They barely jumped over her, turning and helping her back up, pulling her away from danger. "Run!" Ari screamed, hearing the screeching of Spiders, the crunching and crashing of Creepers, _tickitytaktic'_s of Skeletons. She feared looking behind her, knowing what she'd find, but her worries were now turned to their little town. How could they go back and expect these things to stay outside the fences? They could simply knock them down.

Only one solution came to mind.

Keep running.

Ari caught up with Vreagon, pacing herself next to him. As soon as the three jumped over the fence and into their homes, Ari began pulling things out of her private chest in the opposite corner to the bed, her panicked eyes widening.

"Ari, what the hell-"

"We need to run!" she shouted, her eyes wild with fear.

"What about that stone we found? It's too heavy to carry anywhere, but we don't know what it is, it might be useful-"

"But it won't save our asses, now will it! Just _leave it here_, it doesn't matter anymore! That thing was trouble from the very beginning, and I'm not messing with it, wherever our new home will be! We have to _run_!" Ari wiped her face as it dripped with sweat before heaving the bag up to her shoulders. "They will destroy _everything_!"

Vreagon listened to the screaming of Spiders, the moaning of Zombies, the _tickitytaktic_ of Skeletons, the hissing of Creepers - it made a cacophony of sound, deafening him to the point of confusion. Mor seemed to agree with the girl, as without a word, he returned to them from his home with a bag slung over his shoulders, bouncing in place and occasionally looking outside.

Vreagon took the hint, biting his lip. He didn't want to leave his home _again_. Too many times he'd been forced to relocate, and he had only just begun to get attached to this new place...

But he didn't want to die.

He grabbed his pack and stuffed his most important items within it, a few diamonds and food wrapped in paper. Ari seemed to have the same idea, her bag packed near to the brim with necessities. Ari escaped from the door and called Duck out from his little home - he followed without hesitation, waddling to her outstretched arms as she bent down. She held him securely and despite the odd expressions from Mor and Vreagon, carried him to the edge of the river.

They ran.

It was difficult to find a place to get across without swimming across the river, as none of them had made a boat - but it was doable. Vreagon jumped in first, Ari taking a moment to admire his determination before following suit, Mor watching her back as he soon sunk into the river. None of them looked back, even as they climbed into the Jungle and could hear the shrieks as buildings were decimated.

* * *

><p>They set up camp in the Jungle, praying that nothing would decide to come find them. They ate wet cooked fish (the boys had told Ari that it was better than nothing, which was a statement the girl simply couldn't deny), stayed awake for a while longer waiting for danger, before the fell asleep huddled against one another, Ari in the center with her head on Vreagon's shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, unfamiliar with the close contact and feeling quite awkward. His brother only chuckled and leaned against Ari, using her as warmth. Vreagon followed his lead, their arms clasping around the girl as they pushed closer to her, shivering in the cold air, Duck's worried clucking falling upon deaf ears as he snuggled under Ari's arms.<p> 


	7. Recollection

**Hey there! Sorry this took so long to finish, and I apologize if it isn't up to expectation. It was just a tad difficult saying what I was thinking while keeping it… well, I didn't want it to be overly pathetic, is all, haha~ Anyway, as I promised to somebody, I am including the photobucket album with Ari's Model (Hopefully Vreagon's and Mor's as well, soon), and a peak at what may be their new home. **

****ht tp : / / s110 ( . ) photobucket**( . )com/albums/n118/ghostgurl0894/ Fanfic%20References/Minecraft%20Fanfic%20Characters/**

**Hopefully that worked. Just remove spaces and any other parts that don't belong. If you want me to send it to you personally, PM me~ c: **

* * *

><p>"It's hot."<p>

"I know."

"I need to cut my hair..."

A sigh. "Yes, we know."

"_Cluck!_"

Ari held her arms, looking from right to left, looking at the two men on each side of her, and then back at Duck, who trailed behind her faithfully. Biting her soft lips, her brown eyes found their way up, watching birds above flapping their wings. There wasn't a single tree around - no; they'd left that luxury days ago.

"Which one of you had water?" Asked Vreagon dryly, coughing into his arm. His eyes were reddened and his lips were pale and cracked, the sand around them twisting into little funnels about the group. Ari looked up in thought before motioning for the others to stop, bending down and pulling her bag open. Various items were stuffed inside, some still damaged by water, but others safe inside whatever container they had been placed in. She pulled out the small container she'd used to carry her water with her, shaking it.

"Shit. All dried up." she murmured, standing fully once more. Mor mirrored her actions, rummaging within his own pack - nothing. He looked up, shook his head remorsefully.

"Nothing."

"Damn it all." Vreagon hissed, and Ari winced. "So. We're out of food, now we're out of water."

"Don't... don't worry," Ari comforted, setting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "It'll be fine. We'll find water and food soon, I know it."

"Oh yeah?" Vreagon snapped, brushing her arm away from her. Ari huffed, crossing her arms. "How?"

"Because. I know where we are."

Both men looked at each other as the girl broke into a slow jog, disappearing into the sand. Vreagon rolled his eyes and set off after her with his brother in tow, Duck's clucking directing them to her. They found her soon enough, spotting her long brown hair waving and whipping around her face and shoulders. The wind seemed to die down as they followed her down the side of the large hill of sand they had been standing on. Both Mor and Vreagon had complications with hunting her down again, only barely seeing the silhouette of their friend and her pet chicken in the distance. They sprinted to catch up, squinting their eyes as a few particles of sand whipped up and tried to get into their eyes.

Things became clearer the longer they walked, and Mor was the first to spot the girl - and the devastation she stood before.

Vreagon was right behind him, his jaw dropping, watching the girl fall to her knees. She seemed... accepting, if a little depressed by whatever it was she was seeing... or remembering.

"This..." the girl spoke softly, holding her arm as she felt tears burning in her eyes, "...this used to be my home."

Vreagon looked up again, taking in the scene. Small wooden buildings lay in ashy ruins, what, he assumed, was once wheat fields were destroyed and torn up. A large hole in the center of the little village told a long story of fear and terror - his stomach dropped, remembering the girl's terrified screaming as they ran away from their home.

"_Run! Just__**RUN**__._"

"_They'll destroy... destroy everything. We have to leave._"

Mor slowly walked toward her and dropped to his knees beside her, mimicking her bowed head as she clasped her hands in front of her chest, her eyes closed as her shoulders trembled. Vreagon, as he recovered from his shock, sat on the opposite side, chuckling quietly as Duck bullied his way between himself and Ari, nuzzling up to his young female master. The girl did not move, and Duck clearly was displeased - he clucked softly and made his way around her, settling at her knees, laying his head on her exposed skin. They remained there, sitting in silence, before Ari stood abruptly, making her way to the only building still standing, made of cobblestone and consisting of two levels and a lookout tower on the top. She shuffled around inside, both men looking at each other nervously before following Duck as he waddled in after her.

"...What...What are you looking for exactly...?"

"I know I left them here somewhere..."

"Left what-"

"They're here... I know they are..."

Vreagon feared the girl was going through a breakdown and he moved to stop her movement when she made a pleased sound, pulling a small metal box adorned with various colors and minerals, the most distinguishable being diamond. She set it down on the floor and leaned over it, running a soft hand over the top. "...My mother kept things in this box that I would inherit when I became of age," She giggled, "She always thought I would sober up by my early teens... here I am, twenty two and still just as crazy as I was then..." she opened the box and looked upon the various pieces of jewelry, Mor curiously looking over Vreagon's shoulder to see them. She pulled them out, swallowing nervously and fingering one band, the shiny black accessory showing the clear vision of a snake. She slid it over her hand and up her arm to join the leather piece she had worn since the boys had known her, patting it softly before reaching for the other inhabitant of the box. It was tangled up slightly in the thread and ribbons of other things buried within the box but she freed it from its imprisonment, flopping it slightly to rid it of dust. The black band, much the same color as the leather on her arm or the snake, had white string and blackened feathers attached, moving slightly as a gentle breeze accompanied their breaths. She pulled it over her opposite hand of the snake and shook her arm, grinning as the feathers ghosted over her skin.

Vreagon frowned. "Is this all you came here for?" He asked, irritable that she hadn't led them to a source of water, or food.

"Nope." She spoke simply, her grins returning full force, her happiness obvious as she stood, looking about the room. "Hey boys, why don't you find me something heavy?"

"Heavy- what the hell are you-"

"..." Mor set a hand on his brother's shoulder, chuckling. "Best to humor her, brother."

The two males searched the building, returning to the girl's side with a heavy hammer. She inspected it with a firm frown before shrugging, facing the opposite direction, bringing it up, letting out a loud scream as she pushed through all of her energy to her arms, slamming the hammer into the wood floor. Both men jumped and Duck fled to take cover behind Vreagon, watching the brunette fall to her knees and pull boards apart, frowning as she bent over, her backside in the air in an almost comical fashion. "...I _know_ father hid it h- there it is!" She called cheerfully, dragging out another chest, this one bigger than the last.

_Another chest...? When will this end..._ Vreagon thought, but his eyes widened as the lid opened, a large blade coming into view. "This beauty saved father time and time again. He wanted to give it to me before we were bombarded; obviously he never had the chance..." She frowned slightly before pulling out a set of leather bands, connecting them around her thighs and connecting to other pieces, one on the inside of her thigh and the other on the outside, pulling part of it out to create a holster of sorts, slipping the sharpened blade through. It was held in place, the sapphires on the hilt shining brilliantly in the sun. "Well. This will make things quite a bit easier don't you think?"

Vreagon nodded, watching her move with the curved blade attached to her thigh. He looked at his brother warily, waiting until the girl had exited the home, "...Remind me to _never_ piss her off."

Mor agreed silently, making his way out into the heat, following the girl disappearing into the distance. "Wait a minute- ARI! Wait up!" He shouted, breaking into a tired sprint, Vreagon groaning and following, coughing several times as his throat and chest burned. Then, music to his ears.

Running water.

"Phew!" He heard Ari call, laughing as she splashed in the water, "I'm glad it hasn't been destroyed!" She cupped her hands in the water and brought them to her lips, taking in greedy gulps of fresh water. "Isn't the greatest, but it's water. If we walk north long enough I believe there's a river with better water."

Vreagon dropped in front of the water, grinning at his brother, who was already on his third drink. Ari joined them and cupped her hands once more, and silence fell on the trio, Duck clucking and shoving his head into the water, bubbles rising before he came back up, flapping his wings. The group laughed, hearing the mooing of cows. Ari stood, taking Mor's bow, making her way up one of the dunes, pulling back the arrow before releasing it, watching it fly through the air and hitting its target. "Got it!" She shouted, and Mor had already begun working on the fire. Vreagon helped Ari drag the meal to their spot, grunting with each step, before dropping it on the stone by the water.

They ate well that night, on guard for any sounds of an enemy nearby.

Not one was heard.

* * *

><p>"Something... Blue."<p>

Vreagon looked over at Ari, raising his brow as he searched around them, crossing his arms as he leaned back, watching the stars above them twinkling. "Uh... I have no idea. It's a desert, Ari. There isn't much blue here."

The girl was silent; the sounds of Mor shifting in his sleep the only breaks. Finally, she giggled, and Vreagon looked over to her - "What?" The girl was staring straight at him, her smile contagious as he, too, smiled and laughed. "What do you find so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Silence passed again and the next time Vreagon found himself glancing at his friend, he wasn't so surprised to find that she was drifting off into her dream land, her eyes fluttering.

"Hey...Ari..." The girl grunted in acknowledgement, giving her best attempt at looking up, "...what were you looking at that was blue, anyway?"

The girl giggled again, smiling as her eyes closed fully, soft lips pulling into a smile. "Your eyes."

Vreagon pulled away from her in slight surprise, but before he could question her further, she was gone, even breathing lulling even him into an exhausted rest.


	8. Disorderly Conduct

**Whoa. Two chapters in one night? Awesome~ But now I'm beat... I'm sorry! Otherwise I'd go for a third and clear up a few things. Hopefully you like this! Let me know what you think~**

**Edit: Whoops! Made a couple mistakes, they should be fixed now. If anybody sees some, point them out? c:**

* * *

><p>Ari stalked among the brush, her dirty face hidden among the dried leaves and branches around her. Her target was just out of range, bending at the waist to pick up his weapon, clearly feeling somebody watching him. She frowned deeply, staring at the stranger angrily. She backed away from the bushes just as he began to move toward them, sword out and ready. The girl bolted, her thin legs carrying her away. The man followed stubbornly, hot on her heels with every turn she made. She picked up her pace to no avail - the stranger simply matched it, releasing a rough laugh.<p>

"Come on, dearie! I ain't gonna hurt ya!"

_The hell you aren't,_ Ari thought bitterly, launching herself into branches, wrapping both legs around it and hanging upside down, her hair falling behind her as she pulled the blade from its home on her thigh, raising it to the man's throat. He stopped just in time, the metal pressed against his flesh. She was silent, breathing heavily as he stared her in the eye.

"Da-yum, honey," The man laughed again, "You sure have some quick reflexes,"

She was still silent, narrowing her eyes further.

The stranger's eyes wandered up Ari's body, grinning wolfishly and reaching out a hand, his fingers touching just above the breast-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A male voice boomed, two figures emerging from the safety of the shadows, arrows drawn and ready. Ari smirked, withdrawing the blade and flipping out of the tree, landing on her feet easily. The man grinned as he watched her, clearly entranced by each move she made. Vreagon glanced at Mor and scoffed, raising the bow higher, flicking his head. "Turn." He snapped, and the man chuckled, following the order, turning his back to the girl.

"Didn't know that was what interested you, cupcake," he spoke to Ari, and the girl huffed. "If I'd known that I'd have-"

"I'd shut up if I was in your shoes..." Mor murmured, smirking at Ari's irritated expression. In the past few months of their traveling, they had gone from a simple trio of survivors to the desperate group of thieves, defending their turf faithfully - of course, they only stole from the ones they didn't trust... and this guy certainly made them wary. Ari, having spotted the man strutting confidently down the river, eyes peering over at each and every thing that seemed to be worth something, ran to the two boys, spoke her case, and eventually found herself in this very predicament. It was a damn good thing she had Vreagon and Mor on her side - she'd hate to run into these two and be on the other side of their arrows... she'd learned that they had _killer_ aim.

Of course, Ari herself had done a bit of growing up as well... her tanned skin had darkened just a little more, her hair cut just a little shorter, now only just past her shoulders. Her eyes had hardened considerably, and her frame had gotten just a bit more toned - but even with all of that, she _still_ had the habit of landing herself in awkward or dangerous situations.

She really needed to work on that.

She looked up, brought out of her thoughts by two fingers catching her chin. The man stared down at her and she grimaced, standing still as she took in his features. Emerald eyes, light hair - he was attractive enough, but his arrogance was one _hell_ of a turnoff...

Still she remained silent, watching him in hard chocolate eyes, her hands loose at her sides. Mor raised the arrow but Vreagon lowered his, smirking and forcing his brother to copy the action. He leaned over, chuckled, "_Let her handle this one._"

"You have pretty eyes," The man spoke lightly, and Ari smirked. "Would you give me the honor of allowing me to see them in a different light?"

Vreagon felt his hands ball into fists but kept his calm, breathing out as Ari's patience began to wear thin. Silence was the stranger's only response.

"Are you mute?" He asked, frowning, as Ari still remained still as stone. "Or deaf? Both, perhaps?"

_"Cluck_!"

Ari turned slowly, hearing Duck waddle down the dirt path toward her. The man made a move to bring out his sword, "Oh, look at that! _Lunch_!"

"Bad choice." Vreagon grinned as Ari snapped, grabbing the man's wrist with a vise like grip, frowning and twisting it to the side. He yelped and dropped the sword, hissing in pain. The girl kicked his legs in, forcing him to the ground, sitting on his back.

"Don't. Threaten. My pet."

"You-your pet is a _chicken_!"

"It is. Why?" Ari growled, yanking the man's hair - and his head - toward her.

"I-AGH! - I've never heard of a pet chicken before. Damn, maybe you are crazy-" she pulled in her heel, dug it into his ribs. "Ow-ow! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, just let me go already!"

"Not a chance." Ari bit back, but the man countered.

"Hot Damn, I love a woman who can take charge... So, Cupcake, you up for a night under the stars-"

Ari's eyes slowly moved down, narrowing in violence.

* * *

><p>Vreagon stared at the girl as she picked at her hands, running her tongue over her teeth. Duck clucked happily and stuck his head into the little pond Ari had created by hand, and Mor leaned back, stretching as he yawned.<p>

"I have never seen anybody - not even a _man_ - punch somebody _that_ hard."

"Yeah, no kidding. Ari, you've got one hell of an arm."

Ari chuckled, giving out her own yawn. "Yes, well... he deserved it."

The boys laughed, and Ari leaned away, staring at their unconscious captive, his wrists tied in tight vines, set in his lap.

Now, the wait begins...


	9. Trade

**Oh my god I am so sorry. It took forever to get the motivation to finish this chapter. Still not _completely_ satisfied with it but I hope it's good enough for you guys! **

**Added new pictures to the photobucket album! Check out chapter seven for the link~ Mor, Vreagon, Renel, and an upcoming character, Mnem, models are now uploaded.**

* * *

><p>"Ngh..."<p>

"Oh look at that, he's waking up."

"Heh. About damn time."

Eyes opened to look up at his captor, the brunette girl glaring down at him. "Still want to mess with me?" She snapped, and the man groaned, looking about him. Mor had his bow drawn and aimed while Vreagon leaned back with the sword in his grip, smirking and shifting slightly, watching his friend deal with their problem.

"Aw, Cupcake, now why are you doing this? Clearly it ain't your thing-" he was caught off guard by another punch to the gut, the girl pressed dangerously close.

"Listen here, _Cupcake_," she mocked, the male's eyes narrowing angrily. He didn't dare move - between the two men waiting for the chance to rip him open and the girl leaning over him (his eyes nervously moved over her thigh at the blade), he knew when he was defeated - but he wouldn't give up. That just wasn't his thing. "You are in no position to make jokes. If you haven't noticed you are no longer in control of the situation."

"I wasn't aware I was in control before."

"Oh you were. You were in control - you could have given up the chase, you know."

The stranger scoffed, looking away. Ari smirked, pulling away. "Alright. Listen. My friends and I talked it over - we aren't murderers, alright? We don't like killing people. So we've come up with a deal. We noticed some things in your bag that you'd left by the river-"

"You went through my belongings?"

"Oi." Vreagon spoke easily, his sarcastically sweet voice floating over the others, "Shut up and let her talk."

"Thank you. Anyway..." Ari sighed and tilted her hips as she leaned down, heaving the bag that had belonged to the other man, curiously digging through it. "Hmm... It seems that you were absolutely prepared to steal from our mines. Signs are everywhere. You knew they were private property but you didn't care, now did you?" She reached further into the bag before looking up, smirking. "Oh? A diamond? Now how did you manage to get that?"

He shifted. Naturally, Ari knew that he could have gotten it before even stepping foot into their home, but his eyes gave him away.

He had stolen it.

"I have a little deal for you, **Sweetheart**. Either you give us back everything you mined and we give you four hours to get the hell out, or we will allow you to keep the materials you found - if you stay alongside us so we can keep an eye on you."

The man's eyes narrowed further, his body shifting as he attempted to writhe away from the girl as she smirked. "What the hell- why would you want to keep your eye on me!"

"Well..." Ari sighed, leaning back and running her tongue along the upper row of teeth. "We need an extra hunter. You need to use the materials. Tell you what. You helps us out and travel with us, or you give back what you took and run the risk of Mor here shooting you."

Mor grinned in response, poking the tip of an arrow. "Well...? What do you say?"

The man shifted, looked as if he was prepared to argue before seeming to rethink it. Ari smirked, tilting her hips.

"…Fine."

"Good!" Ari clapped her hands, giggling childishly before throwing the man's bag at him, listening to it smack him square in the chest. "Now. Since we're all going to be _friends_ here, I believe you deserve to know our names. I'm Ari. This is Vreagon. And of course, I already introduced you to Mor." She spoke easily, grinning as she pointed to each respective person. "Will we have the _great_ honor of knowing your name?"

"…Renel."

Ari raised her brow, Mor breaking into a laugh. "Really now?" Vreagon asked, mirroring Ari's action of surprise, "…isn't that a woman's name?"

Despite Mor's roaring laughter, Ari kept her face straight, leaning closer to the other, inspecting his features. "…he's serious. Well. Welcome aboard, asshole."

Vreagon cut the vines. "First job. Take care of Duck. Just letting you know," Vreagon began to whisper, watching Ari walk away to do her own work, Mor following suit, "she is extremely protective of that chicken. If she hears him clucking madly and sees you next to it, I have no doubt she'll push that sword of hers through your gut."

And Vreagon was gone, joining his brother and his friend a short distance away.

Renel stared in shock before huffing, looking down at Duck as the chicken stared back up at him. "…What?" Renel snapped, growling and snagging the dirty bucket, dumping it out and going to the river, scooping up fresh water. What a long life this will be…


	10. Skin

**Bit of a break from the action and stuff like that, something a little more emotional. Ari may be a little colder to strangers but she isn't made of stone. Hope you liked this one! Next chapter will probably be moving on with the main plot~**

* * *

><p>The fire crackled and flickered, Duck sitting at the feet of his loving master, Vreagon and Mor sitting on either side of Ari, Renel poking the fire, keeping it going. Mor wiped his mouth and groaned, taking another bite of the pork chop he'd managed to get his hands on. Ari and Vreagon shared a steak (Ari not needing much, Vreagon not being particularly hungry), while Renel smirked and gnawed at a chicken leg. Ari glared at him but said nothing, knowing it would only sour the perfectly silent evening. "So," Vreagon started, clearing his throat. The man apparently didn't notice the girl's angry glare pointed at him, now, or didn't care. "Uh… where do you come from?" he asked, staring at Renel as the man blinked in surprise.<p>

"…You actually care?"

"I don't know about these two, but I don't like the idea of traveling with a complete stranger."

"I don't mind." Ari piped up, giggling sinisterly, "Easier to get over it when something happens to them."

Vreagon sent a silent plea and Ari huffed, closing her mouth and looking down.

"…Well, I was born close to the Arctic," Renel started, frowning. "My parents were a bit suffocating, so as soon as I was old enough I took off. I mean my entire young life I'd trained and prepared for the day to run and when it arrived I didn't even look back." He laughed, but Vreagon and Mor both felt the girl between them stiffen, her eyes hardening. She stood, putting the meat she had been eating in Vreagon's hand, shuffling away into her shelter. Renel raised a brow, but Vreagon cleared his throat. "…'bout time for us to go to bed anyway. Guess Ari had the right idea."

Vreagon sent the girl's home a short worried glance before sighing and preparing for sleep.

* * *

><p>Renel grunted as he dragged the log over the grass, glaring at Vreagon, who leaned against the wall of his home, grinning gleefully at the slaving stranger. He only just managed to release a string of curses when he felt a presence behind him, hitting them with his backside seconds later. "What-" He stood straighter, turning, eyes widening.<p>

Ari stood behind him, her brow raised, fists on her hips as she held a stance of irritation, "Don't let me get in your way," She started, rolling her eyes. "I mean it isn't like this job should have been done _hours ago_."

"I was too busy taking care of your damned chicken-"

"Don't insult Duck." Ari snapped, her eyes blazing. Renel, however, did not back down – instead, he only grew angrier.

"What the hell is with this stupid animal, anyway? It's a _chicken_ it should be _dinner_!"

Ari shook with the pent up anger, or rather, what they _thought_ was anger. She turned on her heel, managing to whip the stranger's face with her hair as she did so, disappearing into her own little 'home', slamming the door closed. Vreagon winced, looking at Mor, who was just sliding his shirt off for a wash. Mor frowned, biting his lip and looking up at Vreagon – the blond nodded slowly, taking a step forward. As Renel moved to continue his argument, Vreagon slammed his hand against the other's chest.

"Stay away from her, unless _you_ want to be dinner."

Renel grimaced and looked away, mumbling a few insults Vreagon did not appreciate being thrown about his friend. Instead of picking a fight he opened the girl's door slowly, peeking inside. The thin form was on her bed, looking down as she gripped her knees tightly.

"…hey." Vreagon whispered, hovering in the doorway. Ari scooted over, and the older man took it as an invitation, stepping inside and closing the door, slipping off his shoes. He moved slowly, unsure of what to say. If she had been merely angry he would resort to jokes to calm her down – clearly that wasn't going to work, not this time.

"…He doesn't know what it's like." She started, frowning. Vreagon took his seat next to her, opting to simply listen rather than speak. "…when he told us about his family… he told us he left them willingly. He had an easy childhood. He struck out on his own, ready to leave." She spoke softly, her voice clearly trembling with every word. "…I didn't. I didn't have that luxury. Everything I had was taken away from me and he… he comes along and pretends that everything he got was so bad! He's _lucky_! He's _lucky_ and he doesn't even realize it! And then he goes and insults the only family I have left, and I-"

"Hey." Vreagon interrupted, staring straight ahead. The young girl looked up, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "…Duck isn't your only family, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Ari grunted, pulling her leg in. "Then who else do I have as family? I mean shit, I'm _alone_-"

"No you aren't." Vreagon looked at the girl, gripping both sides of her face. He hesitated nervously, his hands drifting to her shoulders before pulling her into a tight hug. "…You have us. Mor and I. We're your family, now. The three of us will always be here for you, you know that." He pulled away from her, staring at her shocked brown eyes. "You're important to us, you know. Why do you think we've stuck with you for so long?" Vreagon chuckled, and Ari found herself giggling along.

"We love you, Ari. Don't ever forget that, alright?" Vreagon ran his hand through the girl's hair, smiling as she sighed and set her head on his shoulder.

He didn't know when, but at some point through the evening they had ended up lying down, her head buried in his chest, chest rising and falling with each breath she took, the wet trails on her cheeks a telltale sign of her depression. Vreagon smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear as she slept.

"_Never forget it, Ari. You are never alone._"

She smiled.


	11. Mnem

**Here we go, back to the main plot~ **

**Rating may change to M soon, if I go with the approach I'm thinking of. Don't know yet. **

**Side note: Mnem's name is pronounced 'Meh-nem'.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ari!" Mor called, running around their small wheat farm, grinning happily. "Got some good shit in the mines."<p>

"Oh, good!" Ari grinned, her eyes sparkling. "I'm assuming you're asking me to help you bring it out?"

"…Yeah. Vreagon and Renel are already lending a hand, but it still isn't enough, we need an extra set of hands, even if it's from a woman," Mor joked, laughing and poking his friend's shoulder. Ari giggled in response, nodding and setting down the axe she had been holding. She jogged alongside him, wiping the sweat from her brow as she spotted Vreagon and Renel in the distance.

And heard their yelling.

"Listen, buddy. You have no right to say that!"

"It isn't my damned fault she's useless!"

"Listen here, Renel," Vreagon snarled, stepping closer, looming over the man threateningly. "If I ever hear you say that again, by all that is good, I will shove this blade so far up your ass it'll be coming through your _mouth_!"

"Ahem." Ari crossed her arms, brow raised. "That's… uh… that's quite the threat, there, Vreagon."

Vreagon scoffed and ignored Renel, picking up his workload. "I'll be back soon; I have to take this back."

As the blond disappeared in the trees, Ari turned her gaze to Renel, curling up her lip. "Ugh. You."

"Aw, honey, you should stop being so rude. You're cuter when you laugh-"

"Say that again, and I'm going to repeat the same threat Vreagon used. And I speak with _actions_, not words."

"Funny, you seem to speak with words quite often."

Ari closed her eyes, clenching her teeth as she took a steadying breath. Mor set a hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly – the girl nodded and bent over, picking up one of the many bags of minerals, groaning as she heaved it over her shoulder. "Gah, how did you even get all of this _up here_?"

Mor grinned and pointed at Renel, who smirked, clearly proud of his strength – Ari only rolled her eyes. "Tch. Not impressive, Renel." The smirk died into a scowl and he took his own load and walked, following the brunettes in front of him, listening to the two laugh.

Ari leaned back, her hand on her stomach as she licked her lips clean of the remaining flavor of her meal, swallowing down the long drink she had taken. "Damn, that was good," she laughed, watching Vreagon beam in pride.

"Thanks. So, let's take a look at what all you guys managed to find."

Mor nodded. "Black bags are mine, blue are his." He pointed to Renel, who yawned. Ari huffed. "I bet all he got was coal."

They searched through, finding a good deal of Gold, Iron, and Coal. Mor had even managed to secure three diamonds – Ari congratulated him with a laugh and a hi-five, turning toward the blue bags.

Her eyes widened, and Vreagon's breath hitched. "…where…"

"What?" Renel asked, growling. "I figured you'd be happy that I found something we never knew existed."

"Get rid of it." Ari stuttered, reeling back from it, eyes wide. The stone was much like the ones they had buried in their old home – and the stone that had been found shortly before her own village had been decimated.

"What-"

"You heard her; we need to get rid of this thing. Far. Far. Away."

Ari stood hurriedly, sprinting away.

* * *

><p>Ari stopped short of the edge of the cliff, barely able to catch the tree's branches before falling to her death. She stared down, able to see their little camp, the boys below carrying the stone away, opting to take it back to the cave it had come from. The girl looked up, watching the sun sink behind the horizon.<p>

_Crunch_

Ari jumped, turning sharply. The sound of a snapping twig had been so loud, she knew it had to have been behind her somewhere – yet she could see nothing. Where on Earth-

_Snap_

She turned again, eyes wide. In the distance, she could see a black figure leaping over trees, landing easily on branches, their hands outstretched each time they were airborne. It finally caught a particularly low branch, only to drop onto the ground. It fell in a crouch, moving slowly behind the trio with the stone. Her eyes widened and she turned, sprinting down the hill and around, trying to beat the figure to her friends.

She was just in time.

As she burst from the tree line, Vreagon jumped, dropping his end of the stone, causing Mor and Renel both to slump in attempts to bring it back up. They put it down, frowning. "What the- Ari, what are you doing?"

"Behind you!"

The three whipped around, spotting the black figure. The darkness shielded its face, the clothes on its body too baggy to tell gender, but it was undeniably human. It stopped darting from left to right, as if weighing the risks – the risks of what, none of them had the answer.

It decided to run, shooting away from them, its legs carrying them away from the small group. The others were too stunned to run after it, but Ari was not. She bolted out after it, picking up the speed in response to the other putting more distance between them. She watched it grab onto a branch and disappear into a tree.

Clearly, it didn't expect her to do the same. She grabbed onto the arm of the old hardwood tree and hauled herself up, watching the figure's eyes widen further.

They were high up, this the girl knew – the other clearly knew as well, and with every branch above them they went, the higher they became. At the top she smirked. "There's nowhere you can go! What the hell were you going to do with them!" She snapped, pulling out her blade, pointing it at the figure. The figure almost looked scared before looking out to the water below, glancing back at Ari. Ari's eyes widened as she realized what they were going to do before they _did it_, turning toward the water and leaping from the tree. The girl hesitated before following, closing her eyes tightly, bracing herself from the cold.

Her body plunged into the freezing river, eyes opening under it. The water was perfectly clear and she thanked the heavens for that, following the black figure as it swam toward what seemed like an underwater cave. It obviously did not realize she had jumped in after it, as it swam slowly, as if resting before going to their home. She kept her distance, watching them in curiosity, though her lungs burned.

Just as her lungs begged for air the figure swam into the little cave, Ari following suit after only a few seconds' deliberation. She could see the human through the surface as she came up slowly, breathing out of her nose to reduce noise. She watched it, making note of its swaying, listening to its ragged breathing.

Male. Definitely male.

_And here I was hoping it was another girl._ She sighed through her nose before climbing out of the water, throwing caution to the wind. There was nowhere else for the man to run now, anyway. "End of the road," she started, breathing heavily. The man whipped to face her, his face now in plain view. His black hair plastered to his face by water and eyes wide, he turned his head slightly, shaking it quickly.

"…you… you followed me all the way here?"

"I did."

"…Why?"

Ari shrugged, stepping forward slowly. "I need answers. What the hell was that all about? What were you going to do to them?" She hissed, flopping into one of the man's chairs, despite being soaked. The man frowned, clearly annoyed with her, before sighing and putting a hand to his neck.

"…It's my job. Look, I wasn't going to hurt them, so… so just go away." He backed up fearfully, his eyes never leaving the girl's face.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourself!"

"I just did! _Get out_!"

"I wouldn't call that an answer."

"I responded, didn't I?"

"Not very well…"

"What is this, a _test_?"

"It could be, if you wanted it to be!"

He grunted, sighing and looking down. "…you aren't going away, are you?"

"No, I am not. I'm not going away until you clear some things up."

The man whimpered pathetically, looking toward a painting. A man stared down at them coldly and Ari felt herself freezing, frowning and shuddering. For some reason, it struck her with fear. She looked away, gaze falling on the other across from her.

"… Fine."

"Come back with me."

"What- No! If you want answers you're staying right here and listening to me-"

The girl pulled out the blade, stepping forward menacingly. The male backed up quickly, slamming into the stone wall as Ari closed the distance between them, pressing the blade against his throat. "H-hey! Stop! Look, I don't like to fight, so I-"

"Then follow me back."

"…Damn it…"

* * *

><p>Ari emerged from the water with a loud gasp, crawling up to land. The male followed, his eyes downcast as she yanked on his arm. "Come on."<p>

"I know where you guys live already; you don't have to pull me."

"you're going to run as soon as I let you go."

He fell silent, huffing.

"You aren't going to believe what I have to say, and if you do, you won't _like_ what I have to say."

"Just shut up until we get there. I'm already frustrated enough with you. Don't make things worse."

"So. You say you have something to tell us?" Vreagon asked, frowning. The man nodded slowly, feeling Ari tighten her hold on his arm.

"I'm not going to run, damn it…"

She let go slowly, frowning and staring at him. He took a breath and sighed.

"…That stone you found is dangerous. You need to leave it be. Don't ever go near one like that again."

Ari rolled her eyes. "We already _knew_ that."

"Which is why you're still alive." He grunted, closing his eyes.

"…What _is it_, exactly…?"

"…Well it's… I- I don't know how to explain it. It just… it's dangerous. That's all you need to know."

"How so? Is it poison or something?" Renel scoffed, and the black haired male glared at him. Ari smirked.

_You don't even need to know Renel to hate him._

"Yes. It's poison, in a way. It will destroy everything on this planet. _Everything_."

"Okay, that seems a little dramatic," Mor piped up, looking up from making his newest bow. The man nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, I know. I know it sounds dramatic, I know it sounds crazy to you, but I'm _telling you_, it's bad news all around! If They get a hold of it and it's used to make the portals, it's all over-"

"They?" Ari inquired, grinning and leaning forward. "Who's 'They'?"

"…err… I can't exactly answer that very easily… all I can tell you is 'Don't Look'."

Ari felt her spine tingle, her mind whirring, as if attempting to remember something.

A flash of purple eyes and she shuddered.

"Ari, you okay?" Vreagon whispered, reaching over to take her shoulder. Ari nodded slowly, swallowing softly.

"I'm fine. Just remembered something, that's all."

_I think_.

It hadn't felt like a memory at all. In fact it seemed almost like a message of sorts, something sent to her by-

The man was staring at her, gray eyes watching hers knowingly.

_By him._

How? Why? No, forget those questions – it was impossible. The stranger furrowed his brow before shaking his head, glancing at her for a moment before looking back toward the boys. "…any other questions? Or am I released?" He asked sarcastically, crossing his arms. Ari copied his actions and found herself wishing that he _didn't _leave. That he'd stay here; remain around them for a little while. A couple days, at least.

Everyone around the fire remained silent and the man stood, beginning to walk back toward the river.

Ari looked up. "What's your name?"

The stranger stopped, looking back at her with bewildered eyes. "…My… name?"

"That's what I said."

"…Mnem. My name is Mnem."

Then he was gone, jumping back into the river, disappearing from sight.


	12. Her Eyes

**Oh the glories of being exhausted. On to the next!**

**This is in Mnem's point of view, first person.**

**Side note: Sorry about the slight confusion in the last A/N. There will NOT be a sex scene! I'm sorry about that! The M rating will be for violence and language.**

* * *

><p>I didn't know how to react when she followed me home. Part of me feared for her life, another feared for my own. After all, my existence isn't exactly the safest. She stood right in front of me, out of breath and soaked in river water. Her determination is clear – it's actually quite admirable. She… I can see right through her. She's been through so much. She's just as terrified as I am. I know what happened to her – I was there. I feel terrible, but I had to do it. You understand, right? If I hadn't, everything would have been destroyed. It's my duty to this world to keep Them, to keep Him, to keep <em>Her<em>, within their prison. I have done my job well so far, and if I should have a child, then they will suffer as I have. I wish I did not have to do such a thing – but somebody must guard this planet, do they not?

She sits in my chair and I frown, staring into her eyes. She nearly knocks me off of my feet with those eyes. They're so… _bright_. So strong. I cannot bring myself to be angry with her for getting my favorite – well, my _only_ – chair wet. I can make a new one, I suppose, I have time to spare.

Her voice rings out again and I barely contain the shudder. I can feel it, bursting in my chest, the tie. The bond is already created – I must sever it. I have to! I cannot afford to become close to anyone. Not yet. I am still young, I have plenty of time to find a lover, and I do not need to destroy all my father had worked for before he-

Oh, those eyes…

She does not take my refusal to follow her very well. She becomes incredibly, intolerably close. I shiver and look away, closing my eyes. I insist that I do not fight – which, of course, is not exactly a lie. I do not fight humans. I avoid confrontation… But it seems I have failed in that attempt as soon as she appeared before her friends, warning them of my existence. She ignores me.

I know there isn't a way out. I'm stuck following her back to her little camp and though I want to run, I can't find the strength to do so. Her aura is simply too hypnotizing, I can't stay away…

We arrive at her village soon enough, her three friends sitting around a fire. I do not like the light haired male. Not Vreagon; he has a wonderful heart, even if he has occasional difficulty saying what he feels. The other… Renel. I despise him and I do not know why. Perhaps it is because she hates him?

I tell them the truth. Well, as much as I _can_ tell them, since much of it is a secret. I fear that I have said too much, as Ari seems to be piecing things together slowly but surely. I send her the images in a silent prayer that she will fear them and run, should I be unable to hold them back. She shudders. I think I have shown her… she looks at me and my breath hitches. My heart feels about to burst, my body frozen as our gazes lock.

I am getting far too attached. She will disrupt my duties! She will hold me back! She will… will… Damn, why can't I stand up?

Vreagon speaking broke the spell and after a few more moments I stand, my intention being swimming back home and pretending to never have met her, no matter the difficulty in doing so.

"_What is your name?_"

I freeze. She wants to know my name? Her, the one who has been capturing my attention? I shouldn't give it to her. To give one's name is to give them control. But I want to hear it on her lips. I want to hear her _say my name_, even if only once. I look back slightly, my voice cracking as I speak.

"Mnem. My name is Mnem."

I have to run. I have to **run** before things get too complicated. So I do.

The water does nothing to relax me, like it normally had. Instead I am sitting in my little cave, staring at where she had once sat on my chair. Stripping out of my wet clothes I move to the dresser in the corner, changing and picking up the clothes, hanging them up in a room just off to the side, carved for this particular reason. How I wish I could have offered her the same luxury. Perhaps we could have spoken properly, had both of us been dry –

No. No, no, no, that wouldn't have done well at all. To change clothes would suggest she had to remove her previous coverings down to the skin, and I… It isn't proper. It isn't acceptable, it isn't right. She is much too divine for something like this.

I sigh, sitting on my little bed in the corner of the room, far away from the hole where water sloshed at the edge of stone, occasionally making its way into my small home. Looking up at the painting of my father, I clench my sheets, clenching my teeth. That monster had done more than enough damage…

I cannot get close to her. To anyone. The painting on the wall is a memory, my reason for protecting this land. I must keep him away.

I suppose I must sleep. I am exhausted and the sooner the night passes, the closer we are to her forgetting I had ever existed.


	13. The Dragon

**Here we go, the next chapter!**

**Just to remind you, if you want to see Mnem, his model is in the photobucket album. Check chapter seven for the link~**

**Edit: I fixed a couple of the errors I found. If you see any others could you let me know? Thanks!**

**EDIT EDIT: Changed from the original! Nothing major here, guys, so it isn't going to completely screw you up.**

* * *

><p>Ari sighed, leaning back and looking at the sky. She had been unable to sleep since she'd spoken to that man, Mnem. Her thoughts had bounced within her skull for the two months since then, her lack of sleep showing by crankiness and the dark circles under her eyes. The few moments of sleep she managed to catch were filled with nightmares, images of screaming and wailing faces, a man standing amidst the pain, a sick smile on his face. A child stood next to him, face filled with horror, tugging at the man's arm as if begging them to leave. Every time she had the dream she woke up with a strange pain in her chest, a sense of longing or perhaps empathy for the child.<p>

The morning was fast approaching and she knew it by Duck's increasing restlessness. She looked over at the chicken and chuckled, patting his head. Sitting up and stretching, she barely caught the sound of footsteps before Vreagon opened the door to her home, grinning at her.

"Good morning." He spoke smoothly, but noting her face, he frowned. "…you didn't get much sleep, did you?"

"Not a wink."

Vreagon sighed and moved to her bed, sitting on it as the girl swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do…?"

"…Doubtful." She squeezed her eyes closed, yawning dramatically.

She had to see him again. She _had to_ or she was going to go crazy.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a swim, alright? Maybe I can wear myself out enough to get some sleep."

Vreagon nodded slowly, watching the girl disappear.

Something was going on here, he could feel it.

Ari swam quickly, spotting the cave. She moved even faster, reaching it just in time before her lungs decided to give out. She burst through the surface and the raven haired male on the bed, holding a book and reading silently, jumped and looked over at her. "What- What are you doing here!"

Ari climbed out of the water, sputtering and looking at him. "…I needed to speak with you."

"Why?" He snapped, closing the book and giving her his full attention, despite his angry eyes. "What could be so important that you _had_ to come here?"

Ari shifted, frowning and closing her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth. "I keep having these… these… dreams. Of a man standing in the middle of a screaming village. Everything's on fire and people are crying, begging, _pleading_, and… and… and there's this child, he's screaming for this man to stop, pulling on him…" She felt the tears burning, her fingers slowly rising to cover her mouth. "What the _fuck_ did you do to me?" She screamed, staring at the man.

Mnem looked down, his chest heaving faster and faster before he stood. "…we should get you out of those clothes."

"Excuse me?" Ari started dangerously, tilting her head in warning.

"You'll get sick if you stand there in wet clothes like that."

She couldn't argue when he brought out a pair of soft pants and an equally soft shirt. She sighed, crossing her arms. "Don't look."

Mnem was already turned.

Ari slid off the shirt, blushing and covering herself with a huff. "I don't suppose you have _towels_somewhere?"

"I…No. Normally it's just me, I didn't see the need."

"Well you should make some, when you have the chance. You never know when you'll have company."

Mnem groaned. "Don't tell me you're going to keep showing up?"

"I am."

Mnem listened to the girl as she slid the rest of her clothes off and he gulped slightly, running a hand through his hair. So much for appropriate.

_At least you are giving her a little privacy, even if it is not much_.

"Okay." Ari spoke so suddenly, Mnem jumped, turning quickly. He resisted the chuckle. The clothes were too big for her, baggy and the bottoms threatening to fall. He noticed her bitter stare and was able to keep it back, motioning for her to sit. She brought her wet clothes with her, and he took them carefully, hanging them up. "Well? What's going on?"

Mnem shrugged. "I was just wondering the same thing. I will be honest with you, miss, I haven't the slightest clue as to what's happening with your dreams, but I do know that it's very familiar."

"It is?" Ari asked hopefully, her eyes wide as she smiled happily. "What is it?"

"…It's… complicated to explain. And most of it I cannot tell you-"

"Please!" Ari cried, her eyes piercing through Mnem's own. The man bit his lip, sighing. "…fine. We will stay here for a while longer before I will show you what is going on. But I must warn you, this will not be pretty and it will not be to your liking, I can assure you."

"I'm a grown woman, Mnem, I can handle it."

Mnem nodded, sighing. "…milk?"

"Please."

The two spoke quietly, and Mnem couldn't help but smile at every word the girl said. If this was what he was missing in life since he made this choice, he may just give it up-

_No. You can not do that. Ari is only one reason for you to remain here. If you give up, all will burn._

Ari drank the rest of her milk and smiled, offering to take Mnem's little cup. The man shook his head, "No, you are the guest," He set them on the table beside his bed, opting to simply take care of the mess later. "…Let's go. You may as well put your other clothes back on; there is no point in wearing dry clothes."

She nodded, and they repeated the ritual: he turned and she dressed quickly, speaking when she finished and jumping in the water. Mnem followed silently, slipping into the water easily and taking the lead.

"…where… where _are_ we?" Ari asked, her voice echoing in the cave. Light from the water shined on the ceiling and walls and Mnem appeared next to her, sighing.

"This… this shouldn't be seen by any other eyes than my own, but it seems you've already been chosen."

"Chosen?"

Mnem cleared his throat. "It's confusing, even for me, and I was raised with it."

"Try me."

He took a breath, sitting against the wall. Ari sat next to him, listening carefully.

"This world was once inhabited by people just like you and I. Huge cities, beautiful landmarks, bustling towns, skyscrapers that you could never _believe_ that humans built on their own. There was even a system of machines that they used to connect with other humans around the world. They had been on this planet for a long time, but they weren't alone."

Ari frowned, opening her mouth to speak before stopping.

"…there were these… creatures. Elongated limbs, tall, shrouded in darkness. They remained a secret, far beneath Earth's surface, residing in the deepest, darkest caves. They were always waiting for the perfect time to strike, the perfect moment to show their true power. Every miner that managed to get that deep, that far into the caves and mines, disappeared without a trace. The cause was never found, but the rumors began. Tales began of a long-armed creature, one of demonic origins. Widespread fear started on that web of connections, from machine to machine. By the time they were discovered as a real creature, the damage had long been done. You see, there were blocks that were used in the creation of these creatures' portal to their home. These blocks were spread all over the planet, and it was more difficult to recreate that portal. They searched for centuries.

"Then it happened. Every rock came in contact with another, creating a portal known now as 'The Void'. The Void was a space deep beneath the surface, far too deep for humans to survive without this portal. But what horrors behind that portal would immediately persuade the human from going through it at all. It was later dubbed 'The End', cold and dark. These creatures, they originated here. They are born here. They wanted to go home, but _She_ had better ideas."

"She?" Ari interrupted, and Mnem nodded slowly, gulping dryly.

"Yes. 'She'. She was – well, still is, as far as I know – the guardian of The End. She despised the human race, planned for their destruction. And then the portal was reconstructed…"

"She stepped through it?"

"Oh, no. She did not step through. She flew through. She is not humanoid, nor does She look like the shadows in the caves. She was what we would call a Dragon."

"…You're kidding."

"…I wish I was, Ari. I really do."

Ari searched the man's face, frowning deeply. He brought her all the way here, enraptured her with these tales of human success, only to tell her some bullshit about a _dragon_?

But his face was serious. His eyes were dark.

_He isn't kidding._

"…What happened?"

"The world you know today was created. When she came through that portal, the 'Earth's' fate was sealed. Humankind was almost wiped out completely, had it not been for a few brave men and women who stepped up to the plate, found the portal, and destroyed it. She was forced to go back and the portal became sort of a… prison. There were rituals to send one to The End forever, should the portal remain closed. Those people were my ancestors. From then on, they protected the stones, keeping watch, making certain that what had happened then could never repeat itself. So far we've been doing well, but there was an… incident, when I was but a child. My father went utterly mad, scouring every cave in existence for those stones. He tried to bring Her back, to finish off the human race in hopes that he could reign. A silly thought, you know, reigning over a world that had no subjects.

"Anyhow, he went raving mad and set fire to village after village. He discovered how to bring forth the dead, and Skeletons and Zombies soon took over in the night."

Ari felt the hatred spreading through her. That bastard… _He_ took away her family! Even if it wasn't directly, it was... "And?"

"The few humans alive began to panic. I was a child, like I said. I didn't understand what was happening until he murdered a pregnant woman before me. I realized then what a… what a _monster _he was. I tried to stop him, I really did, but… but I couldn't. I was too small, too weak.

"Finally, when I got home, I contacted my grandfather, the previous protector. He assisted me in a ritual to send him to The End, to make him suffer for his wrongdoings. He could do no damage there, as the stones were out here, in this world, this realm. He could not reach them here.

"When we locked him up, I became the protector alongside my mother. She's still alive, somewhere. When I became of age she bid me farewell and left in the night, promising that she'd return when the time was right. I still do not have any idea what she had meant by that, but I can only hope that she _will_ come back. Over time I suppose my family gained these… 'Powers' of a sort. Not exactly powers, but abilities. We were extra perceptive, quick on our feet. We are able to tap into our true potential. You would have the ability too, should you try hard enough. So could your friends."

Ari sat in silence, staring at the wall. "…this… this makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense and you know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"True enough."

The two sat in silence for nearly fifteen minutes, the female nibbling on her lip and sighing heavily. "…so… Mnem…"

"Yes?"

"…where do I come in, in all of this?"

Mnem shrugged, "I don't know. This has never happened, to my knowledge."

"Why do you live alone? Don't you need someone to continue your 'legacy'?"

Mnem stiffened, gulping and coughing, looking away. "…I am still young. That is not important, right now, and so I do not see the point in thinking about it."

Ari nodded slowly, looking down. She unconsciously leaned against Mnem, the exhaustion finally taking its hold. The raven haired man jumped, looking down at her with wide eyes. "What-"

"I'm so tired…" Ari murmured, her voice slurred. Mnem knew he should push her away, remove his attachment to her, and just take her home…

But he hadn't the heart. He chuckled and nodded softly, wrapping one arm around her shoulders nervously as she slumped into his lap, eyes slipping closed.

_Oh, Mnem… what have you gotten yourself into…?_


	14. Risks

**Here we go~**

* * *

><p>Ari groaned, lifting up her head and looking up at the figure she'd fallen asleep on. Expecting Vreagon she opened her eyes to apologize, but when her gaze met piercing gray eyes, she reeled back, gasping and flying away from him, back slamming against the opposite wall. Mnem frowned at her, biting his lip.<p>

"…You…you looked tired. So I let you sleep."

Ari closed her eyes tightly, struggling to remember. What had happened? Why was she here? Had anything happened? Had Mnem done something to hurt her?

It flooded back to her in a rush of memories, her eyes snapping open. She stared at the other male, eyes wide.

"…this is all real, isn't it? The portal, the Void, The End…"

"Yes. Yes, I'm afraid it is." Mnem watched the girl as she looked down, shoulders dropping. He sighed, standing slowly. "…let's get you home."

Ari nodded slowly, though she was reluctant to stand. She sat quietly until Mnem held out his hand. She stared at it, examining it needlessly. She had to take his hand, or he would become offended…

Her hand touched his and both paused, hearts leaping. Ari's breath hitched in her throat and she looked up, staring past the hand to his stomach, rising to his face. His eyes were locked on her hand, wide as his bottom lip parted from the top in surprise. He took a steadying breath before securing her hand, holding it tightly. Neither moved, neither spoke. Ari made the first move, her body becoming tired of staying in the same place, her legs sliding across rock in a sudden jerk.

This broke the spell. Mnem shook his head and lifted her, smiling kindly (if not a little nervously) as he released her. Clearing his throat, Mnem hefted the girl to her feet, staring at the side of her head as she rolled her shoulders.

"Let's go," Ari started, sighing heavily. Mnem watched her stride to the water, unmoving. She looked back at him, blinking in confusion. "…aren't…aren't you coming?"

Mnem weighed his options. He _could_ show her what was behind the walls, what was hiding within the shadows… or he could take her home and leave it at that.

To hell with it, he thought, grabbing the girl's hand and yanking her back to his side. Ari yelped in shock, gasping as soon as her chest hit his. She stared up at him in shock before he grinned, parting his lips to speak.

"There's something else I want to show you, if you'll allow me."

"…" the girl rolled her eyes, the shock fading from her eyes as she pulled away nervously, setting her hands on her hips. "Sure, go for it, since you just decided to pull my arm out of its socket,"

Mnem chuckled, nodding and patting the wall, searching for something the girl couldn't see.

"Ah-ha!" He shouted, pushing a block inward. Ari jumped as the wall in front of her trembled, dust being shaken down from it. Mnem grabbed a torch from the wall, handing it to her, and took the opposite one, leading the way. "Stay close," he started, glancing back at Ari as the girl rushed to stand behind him. "Out here it's a little confusing."

They walked silently through the dark cave, only their footsteps and the crackling of fire accompanying them. The long hall opened up into a huge room, where Mnem pressed another block into the wall, lights bursting to life inside. Ari could barely see Redstone on the ceiling, looking back down at the artifacts that lay scattered around the room. Large boxes with black screens, small tablets of… what was that? Metal? Mnem led the way down the narrow stairs, their feet soon hitting the hard stone of the floor.

"This is all my family has found of the Earth long ago. Some were saved in the initial uprising, others, like… like this," he held up one of the small tablets, its screen broken into shards, dirty and destroyed. "This, my grandfather found in the sands of the desert after a storm. It was just laying there, half buried. I don't know what it is, honestly… We've never been able to figure it out. But, it's pretty neat, huh- Ari?"

The girl was walking away, something catching her attention in the distance. She walked slowly, holding the torch even if it was of no proper use any longer, bending down and brushing dirt away from the object of her attention. Mnem stepped up behind her and grinned as the woman lifted the shiny object to her face.

"It's a necklace." Mnem said softly, leaning down and sitting on his knees, mirroring her. Ari looked over with a huff.

"I can see that, genius." She shot back, grinning in satisfaction as Mnem silenced for a moment. "…what's it made out of?" she asked, lifting it to the light. The purple jewels were nearly clear, only a few sections of foggy, misty shades in its way. The chain itself was once-polished silver, now dusty and perhaps a little damaged, though it was surprising that it had lasted this long at all. The rings around the purple were a soft gold, shining brilliantly despite its obvious age. However, the pendant that hung from the very end of the necklace was unfamiliar to her. Stark white in color and somewhat rough to the touch when rubbing one way, smooth and perfect when going the other, Ari wondered just where it had come from.

"Well, that pretty little purple stone there is Amethyst. You can't find it around easily, anymore. From what I know, it was hard to get it to look like _that_ anyway. Gold, silver, but I'm sure you can already see that. As for this white… I…I don't know. Nobody in my family knew, and nobody who laid eyes on it after that knew, either. It made its way back into this room when I was little and it's stayed there." He watched her shift it in her hands and his face became warm, the color rising in his cheeks. He looked away, clearing his throat, fighting to regain his control. "You uh… You can have it, you know, if you want it…" He offered, and Ari looked up hopefully, yet her eyes still held a bit of suspicion.

"…really?"

"Really."

The girl smiled. "…help me get it on?"

"What- now?"

"Yes, unless it's damaged in the water, in which case I'll stick it in the safe pocket in my bag-"

"No, no, it's fine; I'm just surprised is all."

The girl turned, handing him the necklace as she did so. Lifting up her hair, she let out a soft sigh, waiting for Mnem to fix it onto her neck. He hesitated slightly, biting his lip at the exposure of more skin (even if it was only her neck,) and wrapped his arms around her nervously, pulling the chain around her neck and moving to clasp it. His hands touched her skin and he felt the jolt, the rolling in his stomach, the butterflies inside going crazy. Ari stiffened as well, letting out a nervous giggle as he pieced the new accessory around the girl's neck. She turned, adjusting it, looking at Mnem brightly. "How does it look?"

The man was stunned. He'd doubted that it would have made much of a difference – it was just a necklace, it wasn't important. The girl already wore jewelry, that little red ribbon around her neck he'd seen her with before (though she'd recently relocated it to her ankle, he noticed), the piercing in her belly with another red ribbon – he wondered silently about her obsession with red – the arm bands… she had plenty of accessories.

Yet this necklace somehow changed her overall appearance. She looked like a true woman, standing tall. Her thin arms led to feminine hands, strong legs to gentle feet. Her small shoulders held up a slender neck, which in turn held up a perfectly-shaped head, the hair on top feathered and clean, soft to the touch. The brown eyes stared into his gray in question, and Mnem snapped himself from his thoughts, nodding slowly.

"It… it looks nice." He managed, smiling and breathing in, turning away from her. "We should get you back home, it will be night soon. We don't want to be caught outside our homes when the moon is in the sky."

Ari nodded, following the other out, watching the door slowly fall behind them, concealing the room once more.

* * *

><p>Vreagon paced nervously, scratching at his arm. "Where the <em>hell<em> is she! It's nearly dark – what if something happened to her? She was just going out for a _swim_!"

Mor stared sympathetically, shrugging in an attempt to keep his brother calmed, though it was difficult when he, too, was worried. Renel, however, laughed.

"Will you calm the fuck down? If she drowned, she drowned. Nothing you can do about it buddy, so you-"

Vreagon was on him in moments, leering violently over the man. "If you ever say something like that again, I swear to all that is holy that I will gut you."

"What, are you _in love _with her or something?" Renel teased, surprised when Vreagon rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_ not! At least – not like that. She's a sister to me, Renel, don't you fucking get it?" he snapped, moving closer.

"If I didn't know any better, _Vreagon_, I'd think you were g-"

Ari's clearing her throat interrupted them. Vreagon looked over and exhaled in relief, rushing to her and slapping her shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell- what was that for!"

"For being gone so long, bitch!" Vreagon shouted, pulling her into a tight hug. "Shit, I thought you'd drowned or something!"

Ari shook her head and giggled. "Oh, please. Me? Drown? You're kidding."

"Well, you seem to get the short end of the stick with every other danger you come across, I figure it wouldn't do good not to be worried."

Ari couldn't argue with that logic, making her way to the fire, listening as Duck waddled toward her, clucking ecstatically. He settled himself at her feet and Ari smiled, patting the top of his head and rubbing the necklace, blushing as she remembered Mnem's fingers slightly grazing her neck. She stood slowly, grinning. "Well, boys, I know I just got back, but I'm exhausted. I'm heading to bed." She backed up, waving to Mor and Vreagon – she glared at Renel and stuck out her tongue – before heading into her small home, leaving the door open for Duck as he rushed inside after her.

Vreagon glanced over to her closing door, frowning.

…_Just where__ **was** she?_


	15. Eleven

**Phew… okay. So this is just an attempt at horror 'involving' a Music Disc 11 theory. The disc itself isn't mentioned, but it's implied. c:**

**A little warning – it _is _just a little graphic on the gore factor. Not too bad. This is NOT an overly important chapter so if you like you can skip it and not lose any huge gaps in the storyline.**

* * *

><p>Ari leaped from one rock to another, catching the edge easily and hauling herself up. She was almost to the top, and once there, perhaps she'd be able to find away into the cave inside of the hill. She could hear running water – and where there was water, there was usually something good she would like to have.<p>

She found her opportunity as she stumbled across a human-sized hole at the top, just big enough for her to fit through, a ladder on the wall.

Had somebody already been here?

She shook her head slowly and crawled on the ground, catching hold of the ladder and climbing down. The running water grew louder and the girl held her pickaxe over her shoulders, wiping sweat from her brow. Damn, it was so fucking _hot_ down here…

Lava. She'd nearly run straight into it, she had been so preoccupied with her thoughts. She backed away quickly and winced, looking around her. There didn't _seem_ to be more… but the water was close. Though she found it odd that both water and lava seemed to coexist here, she kept moving, watching her step. She could see various bones of animals, frowning in sympathy. Poor things… Turning as the source of water became louder than ever, she rounded a corner.

The sound of the waterfall stopped.

She let out a piercing scream.

* * *

><p>Vreagon sprinted to the hill and made his way to the top, Mor and Renel following just as fast. "Ari!" Vreagon shouted, looking around for her. The scream still echoed – whatever the girl had seen or heard, she seemed… <em>petrified<em>.

"Ari! Are you down there?" Mor shouted, and the screaming stopped suddenly. Not even an echo. They waited for a moment before Vreagon jumped to the ladder, hurriedly climbing down it. The heat was almost unbearable but he managed, moving swiftly, following the footprints in the dust down a narrow passage, his eyes falling on a trembling figure in the room ahead. He ran forward, stopped suddenly, a disgusting stench reaching him. "Oh, _shit_ what…"

Mor covered his mouth and nose, wincing. "Must be a dead animal. Saw a carcass back there, so there's probably a few more."

Renel had stayed behind, leaning against a wall. "Hurry it up, will you? I'm starving."

Vreagon snarled at him but kept moving, coming up behind Ari calmly and quietly so not to startle her. "…Ari…? Are you alright?"

The girl looked up slowly, holding her stomach as she wretched, coughing violently as if she were about to get sick, but nothing happened. She crawled into the passage slowly, moaning and covering her eyes.

Curiosity killed the cat, Vreagon supposed. He took a quick peek and gagged, pulling back, pulling his brother away before he looked, as well. "…found the source of the smell." He started, shielding Ari from the room with his back to it, facing the girl.

He didn't think he'd ever get over that image, the human man scattered across the room, blood on the walls and flies flying around him, maggots feasting over the decaying flesh. What bothered him the most was that there was far too much blood – this poor victim was probably not the only one. Vreagon did not care to check. He noticed various tools and ores scattered across the rooms all around, materials thrown haphazardly.

Why was it such a _mess_? So many things that could have been used, why did they throw them?

_Perhaps they were trying to ward their attacker away?_

A shudder made its way up his spine, lifting his friend quickly as the girl trembled, eyes wide. They carried her away from the scene, and as soon as they reached the top and Vreagon carried Ari toward her home, Mor paused only to destroy the ladder, preventing them from getting down any time soon.


	16. Sunrises

***flail* Oh God help I can't stop writing.**

**This is written from Ari's perspective. I feel like writing in first person, and I've yet to reaaally get into Ari's head for a prolonged period of time. xD**

**Side note: Oh god the fluff. I am never doing this again. Too much, too much...**

* * *

><p>Something is wrong with me. I just know it is. I feel sick all the time, and I-<p>

It's him. I see a shadow in the distance and I _know_ it's Mnem, watching me silently from the safety of a hill, ducking from sight as soon as I look up. I grin and sneak off as he hides, wondering just _what_ he thinks he's doing. He's been hanging around the village more and more over the past few weeks. He's never seen by anybody else but me, which I find quite humorous. Vreagon is usually so attentive, but lately he's been slacking. I think he may be coming down with something, actually, as he's been going to bed earlier than normal. He's getting pale, too. I hope it isn't something too awful, I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to medicine. I didn't exactly learn from my mother when I was young.

As soon as I'm in the shadow of the trees, I giggle quietly and move quietly up the hill, climbing slowly. I see Mnem sitting crosslegged on the edge of the hill and I smirk, readying my attack-

He leaps to his feet and I yelp in surprise. He lets out a laugh and speeds past me, jumping from the hill into a tree. I stand there for only a few more moments, shocked, before I let out my own burst of laughter and follow swiftly, ignoring the sharp leaves against my skin as I caught up with Mnem, who had waited patiently in the branches, probably knowing that I would give chase. He winks at me in the darkness and releases his hold on the branch, falling backwards from it, twisting in the air and landing on his feet, much like a cat, before sprinting away. I quickly repeat his actions (though quite a bit clumsier, I'm afraid) and run after him, listening to his laughter as he disappears around random corners, sometimes launching himself into trees. He comes to a stop in front of a ravine, looking back at me. I slow to a stop and smirk, opening my mouth to speak-

He jumps. I gasp as triumph melts into horror, rushing to his aid, should he need it-

He's perfectly fine. I glare at him as he swings from a rope, one that I had placed there days ago in an attempt to make Renel's drop a bit safer (though I wonder why I hadn't just let the fucker fall), blowing me a taunting kiss before loosening his hold, sliding down quickly. I jump after him, gaining speed quickly. My hands burn, but my feet touch the ground soon enough, and he's off again, leaping over the small river that separated us from the cave on the other side, disappearing into the darkness. His black clothes and black hair certainly didn't help, and I find myself following him, though quite a bit more slowly. I can't _believe_ how quick he is… add to the equation that I'm not familiar with this particular cave yet, and I'm quickly turned around. His footsteps fade into silence and I feel… well, I feel lost, as pathetic as it sounds. Not just because I have no idea where I am, but because he's gone-

No. No, no, no. I can't think that way! That's absolutely ridiculous. He's just a friend that happens to be better looking in my eyes, clever, funny, sweet-

No. Just… just, _no_.

Luckily the lighting of a torch shocks me out of my thoughts and I find myself face to face with Mnem, the man grinning. "Lost?" He asks, holding out his hand. I take it slowly and allow him to lead me around, even _if_ this is behavior I normally never partake in. He walks quickly and I have to pick up the pace to keep up, his long legs pushing him faster than mine can.

"I-slow down!" I laugh and he shakes his head.

"Nope. We're behind schedule as it is!"

"Behind-"

He pulls me along and trudges up the steps leading up, steps that I never really noticed. Had he placed them there? It wouldn't surprise me. He pulls me further up until he comes to a ladder, climbing up quickly. I follow suit, frowning in confusion. What were we behind schedule for? As far as I know, there isn't supposed to be anything happening tonight…

The ladder was long, and I wonder just _where_ he was taking me. The ravine wasn't **this** deep!

We reach the top soon enough and he helps me over the edge (though I don't need it, I still don't reject the contact) and turn as he sighs pleasantly. I follow his gaze-

And I can't help but gasp. The sun was rising slowly casting orange, purple, blue, even pink lights over the sky and through the clouds, rays of light coming through and spreading over the land, and we looked down from a tall mountain. Just how far into that cave had we gone…?

I found that I didn't particularly care. I've never seen something this… beautiful before. I've watched many sunrises and sunsets in my life, believe me, but this one seems… special, somehow. It's only when Mnem looks at me and smiles, winking confidently, that I realize _why_.

It's because… he's here.


	17. Them

**After a little break, I'm going to get started with this chapter again. Sorry it took a little while, I'd planned to write and publish it RIGHT after Sunrises, but I got caught up in Role-playing, then had issues getting up this morning, and by the time I'd actually done so I found myself playing Minecraft, traveling across continents in the Multiplayer server I'm on just to see my friend's new house (Which, after not much consideration I left my underground home for his, since he offered…) and then got caught up in RvB: Season 9. Whoops. Anyway, long story short, I'm hoping to get this chapter up REALLY soon, so any time between now (April 26th) and Tomorrow. The 27th, of course. **

**Longest. A/N. Ever. Sorry. Onwards!**

* * *

><p>Ari huffed, crossing her arms. "Why the <em>fuck<em> did he have to come in here and _ruin_ everything! I was happy with you guys, with running around, not having any ties to anybody but you and your brother, and then he shows up and screws up my _entire_ plan!"

"What was your-"

"Look, I know it's confusing – shit, I'm confused too! It's just… I just… I mean, I shouldn't. Shit, I barely know him, and he's creepy, he's always watching me from somewhere. The way he _showed up_ was creepy enough, running at us like that and probably with the intents to _kill us_, despite what he said!"

"Ari-"

"I've spent my entire life looking for this and now that I have it I don't want it! I _don't want it!_" The girl was practically a wreck as she paced in front of Vreagon, who shifted uncomfortably. No amount of experience could prepare him for dealing with this – Ari was uncontrollable as it was, unpredictable at that, but now that she was _stressed_? He didn't think it was too much of a stretch to fear for his life. One wrong word, one thing that could be taken the wrong way, and he risked his-

"…life! This is _just_ what I was afraid of when I met you guys, as well. I didn't want to get so close, or get attached, or- but lets face it! You guys are more constant than he is! One day the three of us-"

"I think you forgot Renel."

"Yeah, I meant to. Anyway, the three of us will pack up and move on, find someplace else to live when living here becomes too unsafe or something like that. That's what we've done since those fucking hordes of zombies and shit ran at us."

"Ari, calm-"

"I just don't want to get so close and then have to leave. When I look at him, I think…" The girl stopped, her eyes watering as she fell against the wall, covering her face in attempts to hide. Vreagon stood slowly, frowning and biting his lip, unsure of how to react-

"…I think of home."

There it was. The closest thing to a confession Vreagon thought he'd ever hear from her. He raced to her side as she let out a short sob, falling to her knees and gripping the other's arms, hiding her face in his chest as he followed her descent. Vreagon could see Mor from the window looking in from the corner of his eyes, walking with Renel – said man attempted to look closer and Mor pulled him away, hissing some sort of threat. Vreagon nodded thankfully, taking a deep breath and slowly setting his chin on her head.

"…I… Aah… I don't know what to say to make you feel better, Ari. I'm… not good at this."

Ari shook her head. "I don't want you to say anything. I don't want either of us to say anything, I just want…"

The girl trailed off and Vreagon didn't bother asking for more.

* * *

><p>Mnem emerged from the water, turning mid-flop to sit on the edge of the stone, staring at the wall. He'd gone to visit Ari, to see her, to talk to her. He'd never expected…<p>

He didn't expect her to cry. Worse, cry over _him_. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, holding a hand over his mouth in thought. What could he have done differently to keep her happy? Well for starters, what had he done _wrong_? He'd purposely avoided getting too close, or saying something too romantic-

Had it been the sunset? Or maybe it was earlier than that, perhaps the necklace? Had she taken the gift as a sign of his affections? He supposed it wasn't _entirely_ untrue; he had given it to her partially because he wanted to see her smile, but he hadn't _meant_ it to be taken that way. And back to the sunset, it was just something he thought girls liked. He didn't know much about women apart from their bodies and how they worked. As far as the mind was concerned he was relying on guess works and hoping he hit the nail on the head. So far it had worked… but perhaps that had been _too_ far? Did he confuse her? Or, worse, had she already been in love with someone _else_?

He felt his chest tighten and he looked down, frowning. _Had_ she loved someone else? It wasn't a conversation he could simply bring to the table – that much he remembered from the days before his father went batshit insane – but how could he have avoided hurting or confusing her? Women seemed overcomplicated… sometimes he wondered (not seriously, of course, but the thought had occurred when sleep could no longer come to him) if it was easier to simply play a different game. Switch teams. A crazy thought, he realized, seeing as he hadn't the understanding on how to play on _that_ level, either.

Perhaps he _was_ in a bit of a bind…

He had to go back to Ari, ease her somehow. Maybe set things straight…

But they didn't need to be set straight. She had it right all along – yes, he… _liked_ her, but could it really be called 'love'? After all he didn't know the girl well enough to love her. Did he?

_Of course not. It doesn't happen overnight, for heaven's sakes. I can't just look at somebody and think I love them. It doesn't work that way, even if I did _wish_ that it did._

Well that was true enough. Damn the world. Damn the whole world.

He sighed and, making his decision before he could further talk himself out of it, slipped into the water once more, kicking off of the rock and propelling himself toward land.

* * *

><p>It was several hours before Ari and Vreagon left her little home, the girl looking down in shame and Vreagon holding her hand reassuringly before releasing it, both of them moving in their separate directions. Mnem looked at Mor from the safety of the shadows and the other nodded slowly, clearing his throat.<p>

"Ari." Mor called, and she turned and smiled deceptively.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

Mnem waved at her from behind the tree, a small tint in his cheeks as he fought the nervous flush. He gulped as her expression changed, though he visibly relaxed when the girl did _not_ run away, but instead moved toward him. "Hey," she said softly, looking down. Mnem shifted his weight, nodding with a sigh.

"…hey."

"…Well. This is awkward. I'm uh… I'm going to go…over… there." Mor backed up slowly, muttering 'Yikes' as he sprinted toward his brother. Ari giggled in amusement, turning to face Mnem once more.

"…So… what do you need?"

"…Want to take a walk? I found an easier path to that mountain we went to the other day, so…"

"Sure."

He grinned as the response came without hesitation.

Ari kicked a rock absently, holding her hands behind her as she walked alongside Mnem. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." Mnem smiled weakly, looking up at the sky. "Just… wanted to talk to you. You know, just… as friends, y'know?"

"…Okay." Ari stopped, and Mnem stopped as well, turning slowly-

and facing an angry woman. He reeled slightly in surprise, narrowing his eyes as he thought back. Had he said something wrong?

"Let's get something straight here." She snapped, circling the raven haired man. Mnem suddenly felt like a little puppy, lost in the woods with a predator hot on his heels.

"…Y…yeah? Like… like wh-"

"You know _exactly_ what, Mnem!" Ari screamed, and birds flew from their nests as she slammed the male against the side of the mountain. Mnem let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden danger he found himself in, staring at her with wide, confused gray eyes.

"…I have to admit that I don't, Ari, so why don't you explain?" He couldn't help but be a little angry – all he was trying to do was be nice and keep contact! He could have left her alone, could have kept his distance, but he wasn't! He was trying to be _friends_ with her, and yet here she was, threatening him with a knife-

Wait. _what_!

The blade pressed against his throat and he was reminded of their first encounter, closing his eyes.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that." She growled, pressing even closer. Mnem looked away submissively, squeezing his eyes tighter.

"I didn't mean-"

"Bullshit! Why did you _really_ come here, Mnem? What the hell do you want from me!"

"I'm sorry! I just thought that-"

"That what? I wanted to be _friends_ with you, is that it?"

Silence.

"Well!"

Silence.

Truth be told, Mnem hadn't expected this. He'd expected to talk to her while watching the sky, maybe share a meal. Perhaps he'd spend a little more time with her after dinner before heading back home. He hadn't expected her to-

He found her backing up quickly. "What…"

Mnem looked up slowly, only stopping when the strange, high-pitched gurgling reached his ears.

_Was that a…_

"Don't look!" Mnem hissed, grabbing Ari's arm. She looked down to speak, her mouth opening dangerously, before he pulled her closer and pressed a hand to her lips. "I said. Don't. Look."

She seemed to try to argue but Mnem shook his head, holding tighter. "Don't-"

Long black legs appeared in front of them and Mnem averted his eyes, forcing the brunette to do the same. Streaks of red remained when the creature before them moved, the slow movements drawing out each second. Ari's breath hitched, her chest heaving, her necklace sliding from its place, hanging over her shoulder.

To Mnem's horror, it hit the rock beside her.

The creature froze, turning sharply.

"Run!" Mnem screamed, releasing her. "Don't keep direct eye contact, just _go_!"

Ari paused in fear before tearing away from Mnem, rushing off into the distance. Mnem attempted to follow, but the dark shadow moved in front of him, blocking his path. The young man backed up quickly, moving to run in the other direction – and then it appeared there, too. He was backed into a corner, the tall shadow closing in on him.

And he did something that he was warned _never_ to do. He looked up.

And all he could see was purple.

* * *

><p>Ari heaved as she crashed into the small camp, falling to her knees and crawling toward Vreagon. The man turned and jumped up, Mor and Renel following. "Jesus! Ari, what-"<p>

"We have to go!"

"…Oh god, not again." Mor murmured, watching his brother turn away and begin packing up their valuables, clearly ignoring Renel every step of the way.

"No… no, it's different! This… this… _thing_, it… Mnem, tell-"

She turned. She shook her head slowly, tears springing to her eyes. "…M…Mnem?"

"…Ari… explain. What happ-Ari! Where are you- Oh you've got to be kidding…" Mor pressed his palm against his face as the girl sprinted back in the direction she'd come, her legs carrying her around the corner and out of sight. He stood and jogged after her, picking up speed.

* * *

><p>"Mnem!"<p>

Silence. She _knew_ this was close to where he'd been. Had he run off in a separate direction? Perhaps to confuse the creature, he'd taken a different route away from her, maybe in hopes that it would follow him instead?

New question. What _was_ that thing? And why did Mnem instruct her not to-

She stiffened up. She remembered the first day he'd spoken to her, explained things to her.

_**I know it sounds dramatic, I know it sounds crazy to you, but I'm telling you, it's bad news all around! If They get a hold of it and it's used to make the portals, it's all over-"**_

_**"They? Who's 'They'?"**_

_**"…err… I can't exactly answer that very easily… all I can tell you is 'Don't Look'."**_

Christ. Them. The Void. The End… It was… it was one of _Them_. She shook her head in dark realization. She'd left him alone! It had been his duty to fight them all along anyway, but it never hurt to have a little help! Besides, it was quite clear that she had some sort of part in this whole thing, certainly that had to be it. Perhaps her ancestors, too, had been survivors, and they'd simply chosen to stay out of the battle after it was over.

But wait. Hadn't the portal been destroyed and the pieces left scattered? How could there _possibly_ be some of Them left?

Her heart thudded and she trembled, her hands shaking as she attempted to stay upright. In her fear she'd lost track of time – but she did _not_ lose her way. She now stood next to where she had fled. She only knew this by the smell. Her worst fear was confirmed.

Blood. It was _everywhere_. She could feel herself breaking down, her eyes stinging. This was all her fault. If she hadn't overreacted, taken his words as an insult, they would have walked right by that _thing_ without incident. They would have gotten away safely. And even if they had still fought, if that damned necklace hadn't hit that rock, then it would have walked away without noticing them.

Finding herself despising that beautiful piece of jewelry she pulled it over her head, throwing it to the ground, backing up from the scene. She tried to tell herself that he deserved it, that it was a good thing. That now, Mnem was gone, and she didn't have to worry anymore.

But she wanted to worry. She wanted to fret. She _wanted_ to see him again. She swallowed her tears and moved forward, holding her arms around her torso, clenching her teeth. No longer was she a grown woman. She was now standing in her mother's bedroom, crying to her parents that the storm had frightened her, had kept her awake. She was a little girl again, scared of everything and yet nothing. While she had buried her insecurities before, kept her fears and worries behind closed doors, she now had those flung wide open, wearing scars of the past and fresh wounds of the present. She feared that she would never recover.

But then, she had to wonder if she would even be given time.


	18. Rest

**On to the next.**

* * *

><p>It hardly seemed like those four days had been… well, four days. Of course, she'd been numb to nearly everything, but still it seemed as if she was stuck in a perpetual night, and not just any given night – <em>the<em> night. The boys – even Renel, surprisingly enough – gave the girl her space. They said nothing at all about Mnem, and refused to speak of him or even anything that even remotely connected with him. They'd increased their defenses since Ari explained the figure that had killed the man she was currently mourning was the very thing that Mnem had warned them about. 'Don't look'. They'd all remembered – and Renel was the first to speak of it to Ari.

Damn him.

"Fuck you." Ari seethed, her hand still raised as Renel touched his face in mild shock. "Just _fuck you_. You think you can just waltz into our lives and just run the place, huh? Why don't you go back to whatever fucking home you had and live out the rest of your pathetic existence there? We don't want you here. We don't need you here."

"Listen, _bitch_!" Renel snapped back, and Ari's head pulled back with the insult, her hand growing dangerously closer to her thigh – more specifically, the blade held against it. "You have to get over yourself! They want you out of here just as much as you want me out. Haven't you noticed?"

Vreagon stood slowly in disbelief, jaw dropped. Ari's hand stopped and she stared at him in shock. Mor, too, found himself reaching for his bow, anger flowing through him. Vreagon copied the action, shaking the disbelief away. He shouldn't be surprised – once an ass, always an ass.

"E…excuse me…?"

"They. Don't. Want. You. Here. Are you fucking deaf? You need to open your eyes. Nobody wants you around! You just drag them down. You always have, they've told me all the stories of how they had to come save your ass!"

Ari's eyes drifted to Vreagon, holding such betrayal that Vreagon felt his stomach drop. She couldn't _possibly_ believe him…?

But she was vulnerable. She was scared. She was hurt, and most of all, she was untrusting.

"…how could you." She whispered, and Duck clucked softly, watching the woman he had depended on turn and walk away from them, following her quickly. She slowed her pace for him before picking him up, patting his head and carrying him with her.

"Ari, wait! He isn't-"

"Leave me alone." The girl interrupted Vreagon and the blond lowered his hand desperately, watching his friend disappear into the fog.

* * *

><p>Ari couldn't stop. She couldn't stop the tears, but she decided that it wasn't worth it. Nobody was around to see her, so she supposed it couldn't hurt. Maybe she'd feel a little better.<p>

Only she didn't. It'd been quite a while – how long, she didn't know, as the sky had decided to hate her, as well, and sent down tears of its own – and she still hadn't stopped crying, nor had she felt any better. If anything, she felt _worse_. She looked down at Duck, watching him stare in front of him. She sniffled and pat his back, rubbing her eyes with her other arm. "…guess it's just you and me now, buddy." She whispered, looking up as she felt a few drops of rain fall on the tip of her nose through the leaves above her, leaning against the bark of the tree. She released an unsteady breath, closing her eyes. She was reminded of the night she'd first found herself in Vreagon's presence, the fear she'd felt then, climbing up the mountain only to receive the arrow when she'd found safety. She had to admit, it wasn't long before she trusted the blond with her life, and nor did it take long for her to trust Mor with it, as well. They became her best friends in such a short amount of time…

It had to be a lie. Renel had to have been lying. The way Vreagon looked…

Guilt seeped through her like the rain and she stood. "…I know you don't like rain, buddy, but we should go home now." She smiled and picked her pet up, holding him securely and stepping into the rain. She'd gone a long way, but she knew where she was, at least. She feared that Vreagon and Mor would be offended by her believing the other man but she had to try. With Mnem gone, they were all she had left. They were the closest thing to a family she'd had in a long time.

A figure appeared in the distance. Ari halted, blinking. He looked… like…

"Ari!"

"…M…" It couldn't be. He was… there couldn't-

But it was. The figure rushed closer, soon slamming into her. Ari dropped Duck and the chicken hit the ground with a short _Cluck_ of surprise, glaring up at the man pressed against his owner. "There you are. I went to Vreagon and Mor and they said you took off-"

The hand hit his cheek only a second later and Mnem blinked, staring at her. "What the hell-…" He looked down at her, at her reddened brown eyes, the tears mixing with the rain. She hit his chest a few more times, decreasing in power as she let out a few sobs.

"You're such an asshole! You're a _dick_, you know that? I hate you! I fucking… hate… you…" She pressed against him again, her shoulders trembling both in the cold and in the relief as she wrapped her arms around his back. He clutched tighter to her, closing his eyes and smiling slowly.

"…Sorry it took so long for me to… I mean, I had some things to-"

"Just shut up." Ari murmured, squeezing tighter. "Don't ruin the moment."

"…okay."

* * *

><p>Ari walked alongside Mnem as they entered the camp, and the first thing Ari noticed was the missing man.<p>

"Where's the prick?"

"He left."

"Oh?" Ari ventured, noticing Vreagon cleaning his sword. Mor cleared his throat and stretched.

"Mhm. He only needed a little…persuasion."

Ari stared at Vreagon as the man looked to Mnem specifically, and she pulled away from him, lifting her brow. "…and _what_ persuasion was that, exactly?"

"… Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do anything."

Ari crossed her arms.

"…I mean… I, aah… okay, so I may have… helped."

"…Helped in doing… _what_, exactly?"

"…Nothin'."

Vreagon laughed, watching Ari stare at him before shrugging. Instead of Mnem departing, like she'd expected, he followed her into her home, pausing at the door. "…You uh… You want me to leave?"

"…Do you want to leave?"

"Not exactly."

"Then don't."

The words seemed to mean more than they should have, and Mnem could feel it. He shifted uncomfortably, weighing his options. He didn't want to leave, but he wasn't sure if he should stay. If he stayed, he may never go home – and that could prove dangerous.

It was alright. It'd be fine. Ari knew he had responsibilities. She wouldn't make him stay forever.

…Would she?

_Oh, I hope she would._

He smiled, slipping off his boots and closing the door-

_Cluck!_

He jumped, looking down. Ari gasped, dropping to the floor. "Oh, you poor thing!" She laughed, noticing that the chicken had been injured by the door. He winced, having noticed before that the girl _hated_ when Duck was in distress.

"…Sorry…"

"It's okay," Ari smiled, patting Duck's head, "I know you didn't mean to. I didn't see him coming in and I was facing the door, how can I expect you to see him when you had your back to it?" She pat the spot beside her on the bed and Mnem nodded slowly, making his way into the small house. Duck lowered himself into his own little bed of leaves on the floor, watching the tall male sit.

"…that stare is quite unnerving." He whispered, and Ari giggled.

"You get used to it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Silence filled the room and Ari cleared her throat, looking up. "…Mnem… what… what exactly happened?"

"…Hm?"

"What happened before. What… where did you go?"

"…Oh. That. Aah… well. For starters, I'm sure you've figured out by now what that thing was."

"I have. Not that hard to figure out."

"So I guess all that's left is telling you what happened."

"Which puts us right back where we began this conversation. What are you hiding?"

Mnem sighed and leaned back. Ari surprised him (she was getting rather good at that, he thought) by laying down, smiling and motioning for him to do the same. He leaned his body back before swallowing his fear and laying down next to her, his hands folded on his stomach. "…I'm not really hiding anything. Just… Well, after you ran away I found myself… in trouble, I guess you could say. I made the mistake of looking at it, and… well I'd rather not go into detail about that. Long story short, I got lucky. I don't know what happened, but I woke up quite a distance away, and when I had, it was raining. I'd healed considerably, and the first thing I did was…" He trailed off, blushing.

"…was…?"

"…was look for you."

Ari bit her lip and smiled, her eyes lowering nervously. "…You… you were looking for me?"

"Yeah. It took a while, but I found where it had spotted us – quite the mess that thing made, by the way, I'm surprised I'm even alive – and from there I retraced our steps back here, where your friend told me you'd taken off. When he explained… well, let's just say I told Renel to 'Fuck off'."

Ari giggled and rolled over to face him, one hand beneath her head. "I see. So I was right, it _was_ you who chased him away."

"It was."

"Well. Thank you, Mnem. I'm… I'm glad you don't hate me for what I did to you before…"

"No. I mean… I was upset, but I don't… I mean, that is to say-…I don't hate you. I…I don't think I can, honestly." He felt Ari touch his hand and he looked at her, finding her to be equally as surprised. She giggled nervously, looking away and biting her lip, the giggle dying into silence.

"…yeah?"

"…yeah."

It was silly. It was a stupid thought, once it was said and done, but he supposed it was worth the shot. In that time that he'd been gone, he'd done a lot of thinking. The few times he'd fallen asleep, all he could think about was Ari. Nothing but Ari, always her. Sometimes it wasn't even about _memories_ about her, it was about… well, a future with her. One in particular was where she'd kissed him, so feather light and innocent that it was almost as if it'd never happened. She'd blushed furiously in that dream, and here she was, in the waking world, so close and enticing and…

Silly. It was silly. In fact, it was downright _stupid_, but he had to try, even if she hated him as a result.

His lips touched hers in a brief contact, but that was all he'd wanted. He'd only wanted that small touch, and that small touch was all it took to illicit that shade of pink in her cheeks.

"You…" she started, her fingers rising to touch her cheeks as she sat up slowly. Mnem's eyes softened and he looked away, suddenly ashamed of his action.

"I…I'm sorry. I wasn't- I mean, I _was_ thinking, but- it wasn't clearly, and-" he was silenced by the same pair of lips he'd felt moments before and he paused, blinking in confusion. Slender fingers clutched his wet clothes and he found his hands rising to catch in her hair, settling one hand against the back of her neck and the other on her back. Neither moved for what seemed like hours. They did not deepen their kiss, nor did they pull away. They breathed softly through their noses after the initial breathtaking seconds of the contact, but when neither could handle it anymore, they pulled apart, his hands still against her. Ari loosened her grip on his clothes and inspected his face suspiciously, taking in his clouded eyes, the way his lips parted in his silent surprise.

"…Don't be sorry." Ari whispered, smiling slowly. Mnem nodded numbly and let his head fall against the pillow, closing his eyes. The girl watched him for a few moments, closing her eyes with the intent of a simple, quiet rest. She hadn't meant to fall asleep.

Regardless, that was precisely what she did. Mnem looked at her quietly, watching her sleeping face, chuckling lightly before following her lead. It wouldn't hurt to have a little rest. Not at all.


	19. Mud

**D'aw. Last chapter was so goddamn adorable. 'bout time. Here we go! Just a couple chapters of silly and/or sweet stuffs, and then back to the main plot!**

* * *

><p>Ari crossed her arms over her chest, holding back her laughter as Mnem attempted to keep the pigs in place.<p>

"No- come on! Damn it… help me out here!"

Vreagon shook his head, snickering alongside his brother, who held up a glass of milk. "Nope. You're on your own, buddy."

Mnem looked over to Ari with hopeful eyes and the girl broke down quickly, sighing. "Alright, alright. Move over." She slipped off her shoes and set them next to the pen, cracking her knuckles and hopping over the fence. "Stay still, you little porkers…"

Vreagon laughed at the joke and Mnem grinned. Mor, however, stared in surprise. He leaned over to Vreagon.

"…Do…do you have _any_ idea what happened between them?" he asked, watching the two as they insulted one another playfully, the small touches they had seeming more… meaningful than they had previously.

Vreagon shook his head, raising his hands. "I don't have a clue. None of our business, Mor. If Mnem wants to score and Ari lets him, then so be it-"

"HEY." Ari shouted, throwing a glob of mud at both men. They both ducked and looked back at her in shock, noting the grin on the girl's face. "Don't you be talking about our sex lives over there."

"Wait, wh- whoa-!"

Mnem, having not heard either man even speak, had looked up in shock with Ari's words, and that brought disaster. The pig he'd held still slipped from his grasp and he flopped forward, hitting the muddy ground with a soft 'oof!'

Ari's laughter rang out clear and true, Vreagon and Mor's following suit. Mnem looked up and shook the mud from his face and hair, glaring up at the girl. "Oi! Don't you laugh at me!" he shouted, smirking and grabbing her ankle, pulling her down with him. She yelped and slipped, landing on her backside with a surprised gasp. The laughter stopped abruptly as she processed the situation, both men outside the pen certain that Ari would lash out.

Instead, once the situation finally processed, she turned to face him, a gleeful mischief clearly planned out.

"Ooooh, you're going to pay for that, buddy."

"Oh? Then why don't you tell me how much to pay."

"Oh, you little fucker- c'mere!"

Mnem laughed and rolled away from her grasp, turning the tables on her by grabbing her hips, tossing her to the side in attempts to escape her. She squealed as she slid over the mud, clearly uncaring of the mess it was making of her clothes. Vreagon clutched his head, blinking.

"…Yeah. I don't know what the hell's going on, Mor. But I might have a _slight_ idea."

"Mind filling me in?"

"…I'd… rather not."


	20. Three Words

**Okay. I think this is the last chapter tonight (I've written... three, I think.) and the last 'nonsense' chapter before the main plot returns. c: Unless I have a dream that gives me inspiration. In which case, sorry. xD**

* * *

><p>Ari yawned as she sat up from her bed, stretching, grunting with mild irritation as the sleeve on her other shoulder slid down, exposing more of her chest. She pulled it up silently and stood, shuffling about in the room-<p>

This was _not_ home.

She struggled to remember what had happened the night before – after she'd had a mud-fight with Mnem (and Vreagon and Mor, as the two clearly couldn't resist joining in the fun), the group had… what had they done exactly? They'd eaten… after they'd washed up a little in the river, anyway. After they'd eaten, Vreagon and Mor retired for the night, and Mnem and herself remained awake. From there she had no idea what had happened. The fact that she was sitting in _Mnem's_ room, sat up from _his_ bed, with _him_ right next to her, wearing _his_ clothes-

_Oh, God, what did I do last night?_

Mnem mumbled softly, groaning and opening his eyes, yawning and sitting up. "Ngh… Ari? Awake already?"

"…what did we do." Ari deadpanned, staring at the man as he froze, staring back at her.

"You… don't remember…?"

"…Should I?"

"…"

His silence threw her into an even more fearful state. What had they done? They hadn't…- she gasped and stared in shock, looking down. Why the hell didn't she remember something like that! Surely she'd remember, she didn't drink, obviously. But then what else would explain all of this? Why on _Earth _would she sleep at Mnem's 'house' (rather, his one-room-cave) instead of her own, or him at her home, if they _had_ to sleep together?

Mnem laughed. "I'm just messing with you. We didn't do anything. You wanted to come here to get away for a while, so we did. I think the truth was that you didn't want to wake up to the sun. You always bitch about that."

Ari relaxed, sending a half-hearted glare. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. I wasn't planning to, but that look you gave me… I had to."

"Men. You're all alike, you know that?'

"Aah, no, I have to disagree. If we were all alike, Renel would either be nice or we'd all be assholes."

"Good point."

"Do I make any other kind of points?"

"Yes. Bad ones."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

They shared a laugh as Ari flopped in his chair. "New question. Why am I wearing your clothes?"

"You didn't want to sleep in _yours_, did you? They were all _wet_."

"…point well taken."

"I see we've moved on from 'Good point'."

"Because you seem _so_ full of yourself I figured a little change was necessary." She watched him sit up and found herself staring at the little bit of skin that showed on his stomach, the shirt just a little too short for his semi-long torso. He sat on the arm of the chair and looked down at her, grinning. She grinned back, sighing.

"…I suppose I should get back home, huh?"

"Want me to come with you?"

Ari looked up, screwing up her face. "Hmm… now, let me see…"

"Ari. Yes or no."

"I don't know, I mean you did just give me the scare of a lifetime."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Never make you think we did something when we didn't, got it."

"And?"

"And what? I said I was sorry already." Mnem gave a toothy, confident grin, leaning back slightly.

"No, no, _annnd_?" Ari watched Mnem lift his eyes to the ceiling in thought, biting his lip.

"Hmm… I sense this is a trap."

"Oh?"

"Mm. So let's see…I'm sorry. I'll never do it again?"

"Nope."

"Aah… I accept my punishment?" Mnem tried, his voice rising in pitch for a moment in question. Ari shook her head, leaning closer, her eyes sparkling.

"Nope. Not even close, though I'll keep that in mind."

"Shit."

"Ha."

"Hint?"

"Three words."

Mnem froze, and the smile died on his lips. Three words? "…what… three… words…?"

Ari's eyes softened and she leaned back, sighing. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"…how…you… damn it, you made this awkward!" She crossed her arms again, pouting.

Awkward. Three words. How he…-

…_Oh._

He looked at the girl seriously, staring at her face. That was quite the step – though their kiss had been nearly two weeks ago (at least, their first had), he hadn't expected it to get serious – at least not in her eyes, since she seemed to be the least interested between the two of them – for a long time.

Yet here she was.

He bit his lip. "Are you… Aah… are you sure about that?"

Ari's face fell. "…I…No, it's fine. C'mon, let's go, okay?"

He could definitely hear the hurt. His heart jolted and his stomach twisted, and as he watched her retrieve his clothes he turned, already prepared for her to change. She shuffled with the clothing and he remained silent, the awkwardness in the air growing nearly unbearable-

"You can look now."

Mnem looked over and she smiled weakly, stepping past him. He began to take off his shirt and Ari turned her back, as well, leaning against the back of the chair from the seat. He sighed as he pulled up his bottoms, shifting his hips to make them a little more comfortable. He'd yet to find a shirt he was interested in wearing but he figured it was safe.

"Okay. Go ahead."

Ari turned and faced him, her eyes widening as she turned away once more. "Agh! You said it was safe…"

"…it is. Unlike you, I don't have breasts; therefore I have nothing to hide."

"It's still awkward."

"No more awkward than this." He left the comment hanging, and Ari fell silent, setting her head against her hands.

"…you don't, do you." She spoke softly, and Mnem looked up, peeking through the neck of his shirt. He felt much like a turtle, unable to pull the tight top over his head.

"What? No, no, it isn't that, it's just-"

"…Why the hell is your voice so muffled-…" Ari turned to face him, her face freezing up as she stared at him in disbelief, watching him struggle with pulling the shirt down.

"…what?"

"…It's a damn shame that shirt isn't green, or this would be _perfect_."

Mnem huffed. "Har, har. Help?"

"You sure you don't want to find another shirt…?"

"This is all I've got clean at the moment."

"We are going to be jumping in water. Dirt isn't important."

"But I want to be clean!"

"Agh-fine. You're impossible, you know that?"

"Yep. Now help me out of my fucking shell."

Ari giggled and walked over, latching on to the ends of the shirt and yanking them down. His head was freed from the neck, and he shook his head to regain a sense of control. She grinned at him and turned, heading for water, and Mnem bit his lip.

…_Now or never._

"Hey, Ari?"

"Hm?" Ari turned, facing him, still walking backwards.

"…I… erm… I uh…"

_Shit, this is harder than I thought it would be… it's just words. Won't kill you._

"…Damn."

_Okay, maybe they could._

"You…?"

"…I love you." Mnem murmured, looking down. Ari blinked, surprise in her eyes.

"…it's… a bit early for that… isn't it…?"

Mnem froze. "…Wait… that isn't the three words…?"

"…No…"

"…" Mnem winced, opening his mouth to apologize –

Only for Ari to break into laughter. "Payback for making me think we had sex. Yes, yes, those were the words. A bit awkward hearing them from you though."

Mnem bristled, huffing. "And _why_ is that?"

"…Don't know. You just seem so shy." She gushed, reaching over to pinch Mnem's cheek. The male grunted and slapped her hand away, though he couldn't help but smile at the attention.

"Am not."

"Yes you are. Oh, by the way-"

Just after she spoke, he fell into the water in surprise, watching the brunette follow him, grinning and flashing him a slow thumbs up, and without waiting for him she pushed off of the rock and began swimming away. He grinned and did the same, his chest nearly bursting.

"_**I love you too.**_"


	21. Herobrine

**Here I am, back with the main plot! This is officially the longest fanfic I've ever written, once this chapter is up. So thanks to those who have reviewed for motivating me to keep moving! I had decided to mush several chapters into one for this, I didn't want to stall. xD So a few pointless things and then shit gets real.**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p>Ari sighed and buried her head into her pillow, grunting as the hand on her shoulder attempted to wake her.<p>

"Ari. Come on, wake up." Vreagon spoke softly,

"Nn… No. Go away I want to sleep." Ari mumbled, wrapping her arms around the soft pillow. Vreagon sighed.

"Okay, Water spider. Your turn."

"Water spider?"

Ari's eyes snapped open at the sound of Mnem's voice, and before the man even touched her she sat up, stretching. "Fine, fine, I'll get up. I can never get enough sleep around you guys."

"Ari you've been sleeping all day."

Ari paused, frowning. "…oh. In which case, why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier?"

As she passed, Mnem narrowed his eyes in confusion, crossing his arms and huffing. "…What the hell just happened?"

"Welcome to the real world, Mnem," Vreagon simpered, "Women are far too much trouble sometimes. Why do you think I'm not interested?" he offered, and as he left the room Mnem was left standing in the middle of Ari's home, attempting to piece together the events so far.

When it hit him he chuckled. "Should've known…"

"Hey! Could you toss me an axe?" Ari shouted, clinging to the tree branch. Mnem watched from below, frowning deeply.

"I am not going to toss you something that could potentially kill someone!" Vreagon called back up, shaking his head. Hey looked at Mnem, breathing in, "You can climb trees pretty well, right?"

"…Yes…?"

"Take this up to her."

The axe was shoved in his hands a moment later and Mnem sighed, looking up at Ari. He paused and watched her as she swung and wrapped her long, slender legs around a branch, the muscles working themselves easily, the sweat making a soft shine on her skin as the sun hit her directly. He always wondered why the girl always wore such revealing clothing – after all, it was a dangerous world. Anything could come by and shoot an arrow at her, and it wouldn't matter where it hit her, she'd still be crippled. In fact, he'd even asked her the night before, to which she'd answered, "_If I wore armor I'd be going against everything my parents taught me. It's more important – and safer – to just run instead of fight. And how fast can __**you**__ run when you're weighed down with armor?_"

He had a feeling she was just stubborn.

He chuckled and jumped up, catching a branch with one hand, grunting painfully as he tried to pull himself up. It was quite different holding something and attempting to climb – even more difficult was holding something _sharp_ while attempting to climb.

Even so, he made his way to her and handed her the axe.

"What exactly do you need it for? Are you actually cutting the tree down?"

"Nope. Just a few parts of it."

"…why?"

"You'll see."

He jumped, frowning as his heart leapt when she struck the leaves in front of her. He could faintly hear the sound of a kitten…-

"Ari what are you doing!"

"Just calm down. I'm trying to get her _out_. I couldn't move the damn branches by hand, I have to cut them."

"You might hit her-"

"No I won't. Relax." She hit the branches again and he could hear a _crack!_ And worried that she'd hit the cat instead – but she pulled the axe away cleanly, looking down to make sure nobody was below, before dropping the weapon and allowing it to fall.

"Here, kitty kitty…" She whispered, and Mnem watched as she pulled out a little kitten, the white fur only tainted by black paws and chest as well as dirt. The cat seemed to fight her before it relaxed, mewling softly as she held it in her arms. Mnem couldn't help but smile – the kitten found itself at home in her bosom, purring as Ari stroked its fur. Clearly, it knew who it owed its life to.

"C'mon. Let's get her some milk, shall we?" Mnem smiled and climbed down, watching Ari carefully descend. She made a few missteps along the way, but landed on the ground safely and with the kitten still held tightly.

* * *

><p>"That damned cat has not left your side since yesterday." Vreagon pointed out, laughing as Ari nodded, petting the kitten on one side of her and Duck on the other, giggling softly as one purred and the other clucked. Mnem shook his head as he laughed, sitting next to the cat. It looked up at him with bright green eyes, pulling away from Ari to sit in his chest, curling up there and falling asleep.<p>

"Aww, it looks like she likes you." Ari teased, and Mnem huffed.

"I'm… not a fan of cats…"

"but she's so cute!"

"…No she isn't." Mnem lied, though he scratched the top of her head, playing with her ear as she purred. "Okay, maybe a little."

It didn't take long before Mnem was playing with the cat, teasing it with his fingers as he waggled them in her face, laughing as she lifted her paws to catch him.

"You are like a _child_…" Mor managed through his laughter, and Ari nodded. Vreagon, too, agreed, watching the man look up and chuckle nervously, moving his attention back to the cat.

"What are you going to name it? Vreagon asked Ari, and the girl tilted her head in thought.

"Hmm…"

"If you name it Dog, I'll kill you," Mnem piped up from behind them, making all of them laugh. As she calmed down, Ari shook her head and crossed her legs, patting Duck's back.

"I'm not sure I should be the one naming her. I think Mnem should do it."

"Why me?"

"Admit it. You love the damned cat."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

Mnem scoffed, looking down at the cat as she mewled, licking her paw. He exhaled. "…Alright, alright. Fine. Aah… names."

Silence took them over as they waited, watching Mnem curiously.

"Rio."

"…Rio?"

"Yep. Rio."

Ari looked at the cat, chuckling. "…alright. Rio it is."

* * *

><p>Weeks passed. Rio was growing into quite the cat, following Ari and Mnem around faithfully. When Mnem left for home she would sit at the river and wait for his return, curling up at the shore when the time for sleep arrived. If Mnem stayed over, she would sleep on his chest or his stomach, sometimes between Ari and Mnem if he was on his side.<p>

Mnem and Ari's relationship seemed to be at a standstill, neither saying a word about it to each other or their friends, even if Vreagon and Mor knew. Currently they walked through the forest, Mnem speaking softly while Ari scoffed and shoved him playfully, running away. Vreagon stood at a distance, watching the two run after each other.

Mor caught up with him, leaning against a tree. "…Did you ever think all this would happen?"

"Hm?"

"…Y'know. Ari appearing in our lives, and once she did, that Mnem would show up?"

"Well I can't see the future, so no."

Mor huffed and flicked his brother, who snickered and shook his head.

"You know what I mean. It's just… it's been crazy this entire year. Ari showing up, then Mnem showing up and- it's just odd to think that if we'd done one thing differently, Ari may not be with us."

Vreagon sobered considerably, chuckling. "…yeah. Yeah, I know. But let's not think about that. _I_ never thought that somebody like Mnem would go for somebody like Ari."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ari's… sensitive. She doesn't seem like it, but she is. She's constantly changing moods and always so damn stubborn. She's unpredictable at best; she can be a straight up _bitch_ when she wants to be. Mnem on the other hand seems… calmer. He seems level headed, kind and maybe just a little shy. If anything, Mnem would have feelings for her that she wouldn't return. Yet here they are."

"Sometimes opposites attract, Vreagon." Mor murmured, glancing up at his brother. The other knew all too well what it was like to fall in love, but he also knew what it was like to _lose _that person. He sighed and looked down.

"…Hey." Mor whispered, touching his brother's shoulder. "You alright?"

"…Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." He spoke softly and Mor frowned, nodding.

"You know he's in a better place, right?" he whispered, to which Vreagon pulled away, ignoring him and walking home.

* * *

><p>Vreagon sighed and rolled over. He couldn't sleep for the <em>life<em> of him. Memories seemed to plague his mind and stretch his life out before him, pointing out mistakes he's made and moments lost. He closed his eyes, groaning.

He remembered his lover, years ago. They'd both been rather young – seventeen, to be exact. They'd been much like Ari and Mnem were now, laughing and simply kicking back through life, doing their work quickly so they'd have more chances to just relax together. Mor had been rather confused at first… seeing as both were men.

Yes, yes, he played a whole different game than Mnem – he'd been afraid to say it for years, but meeting that man… it changed everything. He didn't care what anybody else thought, anymore, he would rather just… be himself.

It'd been raining, when he lost his lover. He hadn't heard him scream in the wind, hadn't heard much of anything. But he'd seen it. He couldn't get there fast enough, he couldn't move his legs across the field before the arrow pierced and blood stained his armor. It'd gone straight through the _one_ weak spot, hitting vital organs. By the time Vreagon reached him, the pale face was already relaxed, eyes closed. He'd been numb to everything else around him, panicked. It'd been Mor who jumped to his rescue, killing the Skeleton without a word.

From that day on, Vreagon refused to fight with a bow and arrow. He'd picked up a sword after that, leaving the archery to Mor. It had once been the other way around, but now…

Vreagon rolled back over, gulping and opening his eyes. Somewhere along the line he'd fallen asleep, but he awakened now to the laughter of Mnem and Ari, the two returning from their walk. Mor passed the window and looked through in concern, but Vreagon waved him off with a weak smile. It was hard to imagine that it'd been so long ago… So long that he had difficulty remembering his voice. He supposed it didn't matter anymore, but it still didn't help. With a shaking sigh, Vreagon closed his eyes again, fighting away the depression. It didn't matter anymore. It was all in the past. He had his friends, now. Besides, the other had never been happy when Vreagon cried.

So why make him unhappy now?

* * *

><p>Ari sat on the bed, sighing. A long day of work was finally behind her, and she freed her feet from the shoes she'd grown tired of. Wiggling her toes, she giggled and looked up at Mnem, who chuckled at her and rolled his eyes. "You look tired." She pointed out, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.<p>

"I Aah… I haven't been getting much sleep since the encounter."

Ari shuddered, pushing the scene from her mind, "Yeah? I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's my job, after all, remember?"

"Yeah. I know. But… I mean, do you know what my place is yet?"

Mnem shrugged, sitting next to her as she moved over. Both of them lay themselves down, facing one another. Rio hopped up onto the bed and curled up at Mnem's feet. They both chuckled and Mnem sighed, unconsciously setting one hand on her hip. She blushed and squirmed uncomfortably before Mnem pulled back, apologizing quietly. "…No, I don't know what it is. Clearly you have some part, if your dream is telling us anything. I've been searching through my family's notes, believe me. I can't see anything mentioning anything like this ever happening."

"Notes?"

"Mm. Every Protector writes something of a diary of day to day events. He or she leaves them behind for their offspring and other descendants to read for references."

"Oh. That's rather handy."

"Mhm. They date all the way back to… I think ten years after the attack by Them was over."

"Wow. And how long is that?"

"Five or six generations, I think. Maybe a few more."

Ari lifted her eyes to Mnem's in surprise, smiling wryly. "Wow. That's… quite a few."

"Mhm. More than you were expecting, isn't it."

"Yeah."

They fell silent and Ari sighed, moving closer to Mnem, wrapping her arms nervously around him. He smiled and set his chin on the top of her head, holding her closer. He couldn't help but admit it – he was surprised that he'd allowed himself to miss out on this. All this time, he could have felt this. Perhaps it was only Ari; perhaps it was just his desperation to feel like everyone else, to be around other people. Either way he didn't particularly mind, living only in the moment. He closed his eyes, taking in a breath and clearing his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ari sighed and walked through the fog, looking around. She was put to the task of finding more food, but she was noticing a <em>severe<em> lack of animals lately. Not to mention it was _freezing_…

She sighed and crawled up a hill and climbing into the tree, popping her head over the top and attempting to look over. She could see no animals, but… but that shape in the distance looked oddly humanoid. She felt her chest tighten and her stomach rolling.

_Get out of here_. Her mind screamed at her, and she jumped out of the tree, hitting the ground painfully and sprinting in the other direction. She didn't know why she was running – it wasn't a big deal. Just another human. If anything she should have run over there and made sure he was alright, maybe ask him if he'd seen any animals about. But something told her to _run_. And fast.

She turned the corner to run back to camp when she spotted three or four shadows in the distance. She gasped and backed up, hiding in a small opening to a cave. She waited for several minutes, listening to the high gurgling and strange 'zip' sounds all the while. She shuddered and looked down, biting her tongue in attempts to stay calm.

_Don't look. He said don't look, and don't make a sound. I can't sneak by them, either…_

She jumped when a chain was revealed in front of her, as well as an arm to hold it.

Her necklace. The very necklace she'd thrown to the ground when she'd discovered Mnem's disappearance – but who was holding it. She did not move to take it, nor did she speak, but whoever was holding it decided to appear. They jumped down with their backs to her, and the first thing she noticed was the brown hair. It was messy, dirty, and altogether unappealing. His skin was tanned, though his hands looked as if he'd been digging through something. She felt that strange sense of dread once more and she knew, without a doubt, that this was the man she'd run from in the fog.

"I think _this_ is yours, my dear…" the man whispered, and her eyes widened. Her head shook slowly, and she backed further into the cave despite the man's stepping further.

He was familiar, alright. His eyes may no longer be gray but white instead, but she knew him. She knew who he was, thanks to Mnem. His father. The man who had _supposedly_ been sent to The End.

She hit the wall and stared at the man as the darkness consumed them both; yet his eyes remained illuminated. She couldn't stop herself. She knew what was happening – and this scared her to death.

She screamed.


	22. Regression

**Sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter. Going through a little bit of a rough patch with everything here at home so updates may be a little slower than they were a bit ago. D: I'm trying though, I promise~! On to the next.**

**Random text and '-''s done on purpose. C:**

**Very short. Sorry about that!**

* * *

><p><em>Snow. It was snowing everywhere, I remember that. I remember thinking… I remember thinking that it was strange for snow to be falling in the desert. I remembered thinking to myself that it was some sort of miracle, a gift from the Heavens. My mother had prayed the night before, and so we believed that we were finally going to be saved.<em>

_Oh, I wish I could have warned them. I want nothing more than to turn back time, retain my knowledge, and run with my family out of the village before the Monsters destroyed everything I've ever loved._

_I fear I cannot. I was young, you know. I had run around in circles before finding my way again, only to lose it in a sandstorm or something else, and I would be forced to attempt to find my way back. It is a dangerous and terrifying world out there for a child. I learned that the hard way._

_When… when I met Vreagon… I felt… safe. He reminded me much of my older brothers, the siblings that I hope survived to this day. I will probably never see them again, but that's alright. They wouldn't like the new me, anyway. Vreagon and his brother saved my life, nursed me back to health when things went terribly, terribly wrong. I thank them for this. I will never forget. Even if I d-e here, I c-n not f-rg-t the things they have d-ne for me. I will never forget-_

_And wh-n my fa-her smiled, I-_

_My brot-ers, they-_

…_why can I not rem-mber what they sounded like?_

_Even my memo-y of their f-ces has faded. _

_Bro-her… what was his name?_

_And my Auntie. What had been her favorite co-or? Hadn't my uncle owned a puppy?_

_Why can I not remember…?_


	23. Silverfish

**Okay! So this is going to be the beginning of the end. There aren't too many chapters for the main plot left guys! However, I do plan to keep going with Mnem x Ari bits or a flashback from Vreagon with his past lover, depending on what you guys want and what you're comfortable with. I probably will continue to write Minecraft fanfics, but if you play any of the other games that I have listed sooner or later, put me on your Alert list! I'll be very glad to hear from all of you even after this story is finished. **

**On another note, I am **_**obsessed**_** with Nephew right now, in particular **"**Ordenspoliti**" **I do suggest it. **

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**Edit: Thanks LittleFireDragon for pointing out my mistake. c: If anybody sees any more, let me know~**

* * *

><p>Mnem paced back and forth, clutching his hair in his hands. Where was she? How was she? When had she been taken? <em>Why<em> was she gone?

Vreagon, as well, panicked in the background, his eyes closed as he clenched his teeth. He didn't want to admit his nervousness… yet he really had no choice. He was reluctant to admit his panic but it was more than obvious… Mor, on the other hand…-

"I will _destroy_ whoever has her!"

"Calm down." Mnem spoke softly, frowning. "If my theory is correct you have no chance at all."

"Theory?" Mor laughed bitterly, "You've been bringing nothing but trouble around here since you showed up!"

"…Yes, I realize this." Mnem looked away, closing his eyes and holding one of Ari's fallen arm bands. The feathers fluttered in the wind as Duck clucked madly and Rio meowed somewhere in the camp. "Believe me, it was not intentional. They were so… so damned _quiet_. I thought it was safe."

"Clearly you were wrong."

"Clearly." Mnem sat down on the ground against Ari's empty home, his hands against his head. Mor shifted slightly and sighed, watching his brother join the man sitting, taking a short breath.

"…It isn't really your fault you know. None… none of us really saw it coming, so-"

"It _is_ my fault. I shirked my duties and this is my consequence. I just hope I can figure out where to go to stop it."

Vreagon grunted and closed his eyes, sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Think of all the caves you've been in, from your old home to now."

"Aah…"

"Was there anything you remember that looked… odd?"

"Aside from the single blocks?"

"Yes. Aside from the single blocks."

Mnem watched as Vreagon spaced out in thought, tracing over his steps. He couldn't remember anything _particularly_ odd…

"I do."

The voice was sudden and familiar, though it was strange to hear it.

Renel stood in the dying light of the day with a smug grin on his face, his weight carried on his left foot as he shifted his hips slightly, his sword slung over his shoulder. Mnem glared at him but couldn't exactly argue – it was better than nothing. If they had a place to start, then it would be just a matter of time before they found her.

"Oh? Why don't you share with the class." Mor snapped irritably, and Vreagon glanced at the other as he chewed on his lip, frowning at the strange turn of events. So, Ari was kidnapped by creatures they never knew existed (if not killed, he couldn't be sure), Mnem was guilty for it and Renel knew where she was? Nothing could make it any weirder.

…or perhaps he spoke too soon. They dropped into the stronghold following Mnem as the man landed catlike on his feet, looking around nervously with the torch in his hands.

"Alright, we have to move carefully. There are probably traps everywhere, not to mention the Silverfish."

"…Silverfish…?" Vreagon ventured, frowning at the new information. Now was one _hell_ of a time to warn them of something dangerous…

"Aah… trust me, you'll know when you see them and when you do, don't let your skin come in contact with it."

"Why?"

"Just… listen to me. Don't. It isn't a good idea and I have nothing that can pry it out of you."

"Pry it- Oh…" Mor wobbled slightly as he grimaced, leaning on Vreagon for a moment before the man pat him on the shoulder and walked just behind Mnem-

"Oi. Can we move any faster? We were sort of in the middle of a dig." A man called, and Mnem spun on his heel, pushing through both Mor and Vreagon to grasp the man's collar. He stared at Renel's buddy and yanked him closer, snarling,

"A woman's life is at stake here, pal. The entire world is in danger and if we don't find that portal, and the girl with it, everything's fucked. Capiche?

_Capiche…?_ Vreagon thought, frowning before rolling his eyes and making his way over several stones, wincing and grunting with the effort.

* * *

><p>"You've yet to tell me your name."<p>

"And you've yet to tell me what you want with me."

The two brunettes glared at each other, the female trapped inside a small cage as the male loomed over it threateningly.

"I am not required to tell you anything."

"Then neither am I."

"Your cockiness is beginning to irk me."

"Good. Perhaps you can go back to whatever you were doing and release me?"

"So you could run off and tell my son?"

Ari scoffed, looking away, but she couldn't exactly say he was _wrong_. She felt her chin grabbed by the man and her face being pulled toward him with a painful _snap_ of his wrist. She winced at tried to pull away from him, but the cage was simply too small to do so.

"What do you _want_?" Ari murmured, staring into the white eyes.

"To put it simply?" he smirked and phased through the cage, causing the girl to yelp and jump back, pressing against the wall in fear as he stepped closer. "You."

* * *

><p>Mnem grumbled angrily at each word or phrase that was uttered by both Renel <em>and<em> the man's friends. He quickly regretted stating that having help would be a good thing – he'd rather do it on his own.

_Though lets face it, we may as well if those hopeless dolts are with us._

Vreagon walked closely behind him and he glanced back, feeling the hopelessness in the man increase. He felt terrible – clearly Vreagon was looking back on some tragedy, as his eyes misted over as he walked.

"Hey." Mnem called to him, and while Renel and his band of idiots talked away, Mor paid attention stealthily, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"…just… worried."

"I understand. I am too."

"I'd bet."

Mnem winced at the bitterness in the male's voice, shifting uneasily.

"…is…is this even about Ari?"

Vreagon bristled, glaring at the man, "Listen, what I worry and think about it none of your business."

"I just want to he-"

"Well _don't_. I don't need your _help_."

Mnem nodded slowly, looking away and rounding a corner.

He jumped, hearing the crashing behind him. "Oh, really? Renel, you and your friends-…"

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_. They were running. The glints of silver warned Mnem to get Mor and Vreagon and the few men that stayed behind with them in their confusion away. "Back up!" he shouted, and Vreagon gasped, watching one come toward him.

"The hell-"

"_Silverfish!_"

"Oh **God**!" Vreagon kicked it away and it attempted to burrow into his shoe – Mor saved his ass by shooting an arrow at it, hitting it with a _thunk_ and a shriek. The Silverfish fell to the floor and Vreagon felt warm blood on his feet, surprise registering in his eyes. He hadn't _felt_ any pain – yet the bottom of his foot was skinned and blood soaking the bottom of his shoe. Mnem had him sit and told Mor to keep an eye, looking at the bottom of the male's foot.

"Might get infected."

"Don't you have anything to help!"

"Yes, actually… I think. Give me just one moment…"

"Uhh, Mnem…!" Mor called, backing up. "…I don't think I have enough arrows for this…"

"What are you- Oh we are…" the rest of Mnem's curse was broken off as Vreagon jumped to his feet, uncaring of the pain, and grabbed his sword, looking at the massive swarm of Silverfish heading toward them, some coated in blood and others simply thirsting for it.

* * *

><p>Ari screamed just before she was dunked in the liquid once more, her flesh burning with it. Her lungs ached and her throat was raw, but she couldn't <em>stop<em>. The hundreds of purple eyes stared at her each time she was pulled out of the 'water' once more, and she looked hopelessly at her clothes on the floor. She attempted to cover herself but couldn't seem to gain any control of her limbs. She couldn't understand why this was happening to her… What had she done to deserve this treatment?

Another drop and Ari held her breath, watching the dark sky ripple and move through the water, her eyes closing slowly. She was pulled back up, gently this time, and dropped onto a table, her form shivering violently. The man watched her in demonic glee, raising his arms toward the inky sky. Ari watched the stars and felt her eyes close, her exhaustion taking over.


	24. Sacrifices

**Painted nails? Check. Music? Check. Pewdiepie shirt? Check. Excitement for the end of the school year? CHECK. I am _pumped_ (the connection between this and Pewdiepie was not intentional) for the end of the year~ Only two weeks left! MAP testing and Finals, then I'm free. Add to that the fact that my school finally brought back the Literary Magazine, and I'm just bouncing off of the walls and emitting strange high pitched giggles.**

'**Tis nice. And to celebrate this fact, I'm going to be writing**_**a lot**_**until my surgery this summer, so expect quite a few updates and if you don't hear from me, I've probably got quite a few of them saved on my computer and simply haven't uploaded them yet. On to the next chapter!**

**Edit: This chapter has been changed according to the sequel. c:**

* * *

><p>Vreagon doubled over and gasped for breath, coughing violently as he attempted to catch his breath. "I don't think," he gasped, clapping a hand over Mnem's shoulder as he, too, heaved, "I have<em>ever<em> run from something that fast."

"Well, if you saw what it did to most of Renel's little buddies, you're bound to haul ass out of there," Mor joked, smirking as the other men joined up with them, Renel among them, gasping and shaking in fear.

"What the hell was that, Mnem!" Renel shouted, and Mnem winced, clamping his hand over the man's mouth.

"Hush. If you make more noises you'll wake the dead and trust me, that is _never_ a good idea."

Renel, for once, silenced and followed the man as he lead the group through the stronghold, regaining his breath and waving about the torch, lighting markings on the walls.

"What _is_ that?" Vreagon asked, inspecting the markings. Mnem halted for but a moment, looking at it and shuddering.

"…They were definitely here, alright. It's… hard to explain."

"Do you know what it says?"

"I do."

"…and…?"

"We need to tread lightly from here on. That was a _warning_."

"Well." Vreagon simpered, though his eyes softened in worry, "at least we know we're going the right way…"

"You have her?"

"Yes."

Ari looked over at the brunette man as he spoke to the shadows, his white eyes glowing each time he glanced back at her. The voice that spoke back was weak, lowered, but clearly a woman's. Ari wondered just who was hiding in the shadows… and _why_.

"Hurry up," the woman said weakly, her voice trailing off as she moaned as if in pain, "I need the new vessel…"

_Vessel?_

Ari looked up as the man made his way toward her, smirking as he held a knife over her torso. "It really was a pleasure to meet you, miss." He spoke easily, lifting the blade. It reflected in Ari's eyes and she screamed loudly, the noise echoing around the area – which she was _certain_ was 'The End' – and causing the shadowed figures to clamp their hands over their ears, screaming with her. Their mouths opened wide to reveal sharpened teeth, their eyes snapped closed as blood dripped from beneath the lids. The cry that joined with hers seemed pained and sympathetic, but the yelling ended as soon as it began. Each pair of amethyst eyes glowed in the silver of the dagger as it descended-

An arrow flew through the air.

* * *

><p>[30 minutes prior]<p>

* * *

><p>Mnem growled and slammed his fist against the wall angrily. Yet <em>another<em> dead end.

"Shit…" Vreagon mumbled, out of breath. They'd been running for quite a while now, nonstop – every time they made their way down a hallway they would scratch at the moss to show their already passing the hall, and if they turned back they created another line on the other side. Not a perfect marking system but it was better than nothing. This had been the sixteenth hall they'd traveled through and still, nothing was found. Mnem started to give up hope, leaning against the stone.

_If I hadn't fallen for her she wouldn't be in this mess. If she'd never met me, she wouldn't have been in danger… This is all my fault. I should have just… let her be. I shouldn't have followed her temptations. If she is truly dead then… then I killed an innocent woman. Her blood will be on my hands, and I-_

"Hey Mnem!"

Vreagon's voice echoed down the corridor and he stood, glancing in between the iron bars that, he assumed, were once jail cells. He followed Mor as the other made his way to Vreagon, and when they arrived… Mnem smirked.

"Well look at this."

"Is this what we're looking for?" Vreagon asked, stepping in the room carefully, waiting for any traps to spring or Silverfish to pop out of the stones around them. Mnem wiped his brow from the heat of Lava pouring in from above and sighed softly, inspecting the room. From the sketches he'd seen, something seemed… off. The lava was in the right place (which was good, seeing as they couldn't have handled Lava if it wasn't) and the stones around the pit and keeping everything in place seemed correct… but something about the greenish glass over the pit of lava in the very center. Some holes were filled, but a few others…

"It is. Doesn't look like everything's in place… we need to put things where they need to be."

After ten minutes' deliberation and another ten of rearranging and hunting and placing, Mnem seemed to find the proper placement. He felt like such a traitor, reassembling the portal back to perfection…

_They'd already opened it somehow. They just destroyed it so we couldn't distract them from their purpose… but what **is** their purpose, I wonder…?_

As the portal came to life and the lava around them darkened to black, the stars of the void calling out to them, Mnem winced. Vreagon looked back, taking note of Renel's abandonment.

"Bitch." He huffed, looking down at his brother's hand as it was offered. Mnem was clinging to Mor's hand and Vreagon nervously took his brother's.

"…You two do realize that if we go through this, we may not be able to leave?"

Neither man moved away.

"Wouldn't be fair if you went alone." Vreagon spoke softly, clenching his teeth nervously. Mor nodded quickly.

"Besides. Our _sister_ needs us."

Hands clenched. Eyes closed.

Feet left the ground.

Mnem floated through The Void with his lips parted slightly, alone as he floated through the darkness. He closed his eyes and smiled softly, his back arching in slightly as he tried to move. It made no real difference to his surroundings, and he felt as if he'd never moved at all. He exhaled slowly, finding that breathing was just as easy here as the world before – he felt himself suddenly dropped.

Eyes snapped open and he caught himself just before he hit the ground, crouching quietly and looking up. His ankles ached from the lack of preparations but he wasn't too concerned-

"Oof!"

"Agh- The hell!"

"Welcome." Mnem joked, smirking and helping Vreagon and Mor to their feet.

"What… what was-"

"The Void."

"…the what?"

"It's complicated. All you need to know now is that we are currently standing in The End."

Vreagon paused, watching his brother bring out his bow and pull back an arrow, watching ahead of them.

"Sounds like a pleasant place."

They could hear talking. No, no – perhaps talking wasn't proper explanation, anymore. They heard _screaming._

Ari's. They knew it was her – it was recognizable amidst all the high pitched crying and wailing of the shadowed figures in the crowd. They couldn't see in the middle at what they were actually crowding _around_, but they already knew. Mnem had informed them not to bother with his 'Don't Look' policy – here, none of them cared. None of them cared because they knew. They knew humans didn't stand a chance here.

Nobody was expecting Mor to stand and shoot off an arrow, sticking into the brunette man's wrist. As he looked up angrily at the trio behind the rock, Mnem's eyes hardened and his body became cold.

Standing fearlessly he pushed through the crowd of shadows, pushing them aside when they refused to move. In a way he much resembled them – his dark hair and clothes blended in nicely. If it hadn't been for the pale skin they would have lost him completely.

"Father." Mnem spoke smoothly as soon as the two meet one another. The man grinned ruthlessly, gesturing to the table,

"She is right here, if that is what you are looking for."

Mnem turned, glancing at the girl stripped naked on the table as she struggled to cover herself, blushing madly and writhing to get away. The tattoos and scars on her torso marked her as a sacrifice, which Mnem verified by the scribbles down her arms and legs. But to _what_-

"Who _dares_ interrupt!" the weak voice called, and Mnem's attention was directed into the shadows of a distant cave. He hadn't gotten just how big the mouth was, but the cave itself must have been _giant_ – because _She_ came from it.

The old dragon moved slowly, her wings flopped uselessly at her sides as she snarled angrily, claws scraping in the stone beneath. Her tail whipped ruthlessly and knocked several shadows onto their backs. They seemed to yelp in pain but stood slowly, remaining in the place in which they had fallen. She repeated this, swiping at all who stood in her way until she stood directly before the table and the two men in front of it, her angry yellow eyes piercing into Mnem's hardened gray orbs. Inside he was trembling in fear, panic taking root – but on the outside, he showed none at all, pulling the arrow from his father's wrist angrily.

"I." he snapped, holding the arrow as a weapon. Behind the rock Vreagon and Mor spoke quietly to one another, discussing some sort of plan to help. They could think of nothing – after all they were never trained on how to fight a _dragon_.

"You…" the dragon snapped, her yellowed teeth revealed as her lips pulled back, her nose pushing hot air over the trio. Mnem grimaced and tried not to breathe while Ari struggled even harder. Mnem wanted nothing more than to put _something_ over her to save her more embarrassment but it seemed he would not get that chance – the Dragon roared furiously and Mnem took flight, pushing through the crowd despite their desperate attempts to grab at him.

"_Run!_" Ari screamed, her voice carrying over the din of all else, "_Get out of here, Mnem!_"

_I'm not leaving without you._ Mnem thought darkly, turning and drawing his own bow, bending to his knees and pulling the arrow back. He released it and it flew through the air, sailing toward the dragon – it flopped uselessly off of Her scales and Mnem ran once more, heaving for breath with each step. Vreagon and Mor were soon on each side of him, one shooting arrows as he ran and the other nervously looking back, helpless. "Did you see those symbols on the table-"

"I did." Mnem answered breathlessly, his mouth open.

"What did they-"

"I didn't have time to inspect."

A lie, of course...

The three split up, Mor doubling around to protect Ari. She did not see him, that dragon, and so did not turn after him. Vreagon kept running alongside Mnem despite his inability to help. He looked at Mnem's bow and felt a distant sense of longing, his chest aching.

_He died from an arrow. I cannot strike someone else with one… I simply cannot._

Mnem stumbled. Time seemed to move slower, Her feet coming closer and threatening to flatten the man that had fallen onto the ground. The bow and a few arrows scattered onto the ground – Vreagon stared at them, stopped momentarily. Mnem attempted to crawl away but his body had stiffened, his weapon just out of reach.

Vreagon took a breath and bit his lip.

He jumped up at the weapon and pulled an arrow back, aiming upward with expert aim. The arrow, once released, had a clear path to the Dragon's foot – She fell toward the side in pain, roaring angrily once more, though she struggled to stand. Mnem breathed heavily on the ground and looked up at Vreagon, smiling thankfully and taking his hand when it was offered.

"I thought you hated me."

"Why would you think that?"

"…just the way you spoke to me earlier."

"Nah. I don't hate you. How could I hate somebody who's risking their life for me and the ones I care about?"

Mnem smiled slowly and sped off toward Ari once more, using his fists and feet to shove each shadow away from him. A few tore into his clothes but he paid no mind, not feeling the pain of the claws as they scratched his flesh. He reached his father in record time, grabbing his wrist before he could make for the dagger. "No." Mnem snarled, gray eyes flaring angrily.

"You are a _monster_." The man grunted, and Mnem shook his head, clinging harder,

"No. It is _you_ who has become the monster, Herobrine."

"How _dare you_ call me by-"

"Silence!"

The dragon screamed in a shrill voice, stomping toward them. Herobrine seemed to panic, ripping his wrist away from his son in that split second that he'd been distracted. Ari squeezed her eyes closed and pressed her chin to her breasts, waiting for the pain –

Blood. Her eyes opened at the warmth over her skin and looked up, hearing the screams all around. For a moment she was confused until she realized that most of them were her own. Mnem held his father's wrist and smirked, the wound in his chest spreading blood over his dark clothes. A rusty brown stain spread to his back and he smirked, the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he held the dagger there.

"I said _no_." Mnem snarled, chuckling at his father's horrified expression.

The dragon screamed. The shadows wailed. Ari sobbed, fighting her binds with the ferocity of a pack of wild wolves. Vreagon lowered his weapon in horror and Mor shook his head, pulling the arrow and aiming it at Herobrine's neck.

As Mnem fell to the side, still gripping the blade, and hit the floor, Mor released the arrow and it sailed through the air. Herobrine looked up and snarled, his white eyes glowing even whiter as he disappeared from view completely. Ari became even more violent, the symbols on her and on the table beneath glowing green. Mnem smirked as he looked up, lifting his body up with only enough strength to lean against the table.

"Hey. _Dragon_." Mnem said weakly, his voice traveling easily in the silence, "…time's up."

His bloodied hand pressed against the table and the symbols flared before fading away, interrupted from their process.


	25. Late Regrets and Early Goodbyes

**Mnem's point of view**

**Side note: Sorry for the errors, I forgot to spellcheck/edit. I'll change them as I/you spot them.**

* * *

><p><em>I suppose… I suppose I could have told them what it all meant. What it would require. It was only fair, right? After all, they <strong>had<strong> come with me to save her. I hadn't planned on jumping in front of the dagger like that, it'd been… instinct. The moment it happened I knew what to do, but it had never been my initial plan._

_You understand, right? Perhaps there was another way. Perhaps I could have gotten all of us away safely without endangering lives. I've been making one reckless decision after another and I…-_

_I suppose I shouldn't be regretting this _now_ of all times… What's done is done, right?_

_I just… hearing her cry like that…_

_I'm realizing too late that by my actions I may have doomed us all. I hope that the intended reaction is given, but… now I cannot be sure. The portal is open in that stronghold, and while it isn't strong enough – nor big enough – for Her to get through, if she has a human body to inhabit…_

_This was Her plan. She has been biding her time. This… it was never about the Shadows. It was never about The Void. Never about The End. It was all about **Revenge**. Someone sentenced Her to this place. Something went wrong. I don't know what, the writings have never told me… _

_My family has spent years trying to translate this… this 'language'. I understand very little, but I know a warning and a prophecy when I see them. She is angry. She is blood-thirsty. _

_Ari is the perfect candidate. She is small and lithe, agile and quick. She is an excellent swimmer, climber, and runner. If the transfer is successful, we have little chances to stop Her. Even if we did we would need to kill Ari's body, and her soul would have no other place to go than up. Either way, she is lost to us. I… I've never been afraid to lose someone. What's more, I've never been afraid to lose a complete _stranger_. Granted, I really like her. I've kissed her, I've slept beside her, I've been there for her when she needed me and I feel sick – in the most pleasant way possible, you understand – whenever she confides in me. She trusts me, and I trust her. I always considered it a win/win. _

_I never thought father would do this. Ari, I'm so sorry. If I do survive, if I do live through this, please, _please_ forgive me…_


	26. Regressions Explained

**Explanation of chapter 22: Regression**

**Ari's point of view**

* * *

><p><em>It's difficult to remain awake. I can see him as he plays an invisible puppet show over my chest, shame reddening my face as more pairs of eyes landed on my bare frame. It's… unusually warm. It feels comfortable, here…<em>

_I cannot remain on that subject. If I am to die, I want to know what kills me. I will not die ignorant to my surroundings._

_He smirks at me and his hand grazes my cheek – I snap at him angrily. I do not want his _disgusting_ hands on my skin. He frowns but says nothing, his days as a puppeteer clearly over. Though, as soon as he ends his show, I feel… tired. More so than before. Exhausted, actually… if it wasn't for the fear I could probably fall asleep right here and now. But I can't… He's staring straight at me, right into my eyes. I feel lost as soon as I look at him. Where am I, again…?_

_No! No. I am in The End, of this I am certain. I was… kidnapped? Yes, that is all I can think that happened. _

_My name. My name, what is my…-Ari! My name is Arimoko. Those who love me call me Ari. I…I was raised in the desert. Why did I leave… why… fire. I remember fire, that's for certain. And… screaming. Crying. I think it was… I think it was me. I think I was crying and screaming. I remember heat… and fear… and hunger, and…-pain. An arrow, I believe, in my side. I remember climbing down a…rock? Or was it a hill? Surely it had to be bigger than the average hill, it seems so sad to think about crawling over such a thing…_

_Vreagon. Mor. My friends. My family. Duck! Oh, that poor chicken, he's probably so hungry… and scared without me. I wonder if it's storming…_

_Aah… I can't feel anything beneath my waist. I can't seem to move my head, either- wait. What is he forcing me to drink! I try to spit it back up, perhaps in his face, but I cannot seem to bring my body to cooperate. My god, I can't gain control… what is he going to do to me? Is he going to rape me? _

_No, no. He seems to be in an entirely different mindset. Torture? But what do I have that he wants? I don't _have_ anything! He has everything that was important to me, what more could he want?_

_My life. I still have my life. Is that what he wants? But for what, I wonder…?_

_He comes closer to me with another bottle, this one an entirely different color. Though I cannot move I manage to pull my head back in attempts to avoid him – all it does is make him chuckle. I can feel hot tears on my cheeks, but I can't move to wipe them away. I feel a slight sensation of a hand along my hip, but I can't squirm away. He does not move into improper territory, to my relief-… another bottle? I already feel so… so **weak**… It's a chore just to open my eyes…_

_He tips the bottle to my lips and I find that I can no longer move away. I think I give some sort of sound, as I hear a sort of mumble in my ears and he chuckles darkly, nodding._

"_I know, sweetheart." He says softly, and my insides churn in disgust at his pet name. "It will all be over soon, I promise you."_

_Over? What will be over? What was he…he…-_

_Where _am_ I…? I… I feel like I should know, but I don't… It isn't any place I've ever seen before- who is that man? He's leaning over me, he looks so…_pleased_… did I do something amusing? I could use a laugh right now. I…I think. Right? Why can't I remember anything?_

_Home. Think about home. …Where _was_ home? And how old am I…? What is my name? Why can't I remember these things! I should know them! They should be simple, impulsive, so why-_

_Snow. It was snowing everywhere, I remember that. I remember thinking… I remember thinking that it was strange for snow to be falling in the desert. I remembered thinking to myself that it was some sort of miracle, a gift from the Heavens. My mother had prayed the night before, and so we believed that we were finally going to be saved…_


	27. Behind

**/**

* * *

><p>The chains were broken and she was lifted from the table, her dainty feet stepping gingerly over the bleeding corpse of her captor. She shuddered, mostly out of the exposure and the eyes staring at her, and she smiles weakly as a blond man looks about, searching for something to lay over her. He couldn't see anything that would be of particular use… shame. Her cheeks were reddened and she refused to make eye contact with anyone.<p>

Mnem gasped in pain as he shifted, his hand dropping from the table, the green glow fading away. She turned to face him and her stomach tied up in knots. She slowly moved closer, her face becoming an even deeper shade of red as steel eyes met her own.

The raven haired man's eyes were so devoid of life it almost _disturbed_ her. What had _happened_ to him…?

The blond moved by her and leaned down. She stared at them, glanced at the shadows as they stared at her. Why was she _naked_? She silently wondered how that wasn't her first question, but it had to have something to do with these three. Or perhaps it was all four of them? Had all of them captured her and there been some sort of fight, two wanting to keep her tied and the other two wishing to release her?

The way the gray-eyed man stared at her suggested otherwise. He seemed so… _happy_ that she was alive. Why? She didn't know him.

Then again, as she struggled to recall memories of these men, she failed to recall her own name.

What had _happened_ to her? The black haired man stood slowly, hissing and pulling the blade from his wound. The blond caught him before he hit the ground, his eyes wide.

"Mnem." The blond murmured, and she tilted her head, attempting to catch their whispers.

"_Get her out of here._"

"_Mnem, you are coming with us whether you like it or not._"

"_I'm fucked if I stay; I'm fucked if I leave. There's no point in dragging me behind you._"

"_But Ari-_"

"_She is the exact reason I'm telling you to leave. Just… listen to me, Vreagon? Take Mor and Ari and __**go**__._"

She tilted her head further, frowning. Who was she? Was she Mor, or was she Ari? Ari sounded more like a woman's name… so that was her. Right? The brunette was Mor. Feeling that she was right, she also deduced that the blonde's name was… Vreagon? Odd.

"…Come on, Ari." Vreagon whispered, and both he and Mor took one arm each.

Somehow, leaving that man alone hurt. She pulled backward from the two, returning to the man in black. He looked up at her with paling skin, his eyes dulled even further. The blood had dried on the corner of his mouth but it still flowed heavily from the wound he held tightly. He grimaced with every breath and she felt tears pool in her eyes. "Mnem."

The name felt so… familiar. Why? Who was he? As she watched his eyes light up slightly at her voice, she leaned down, touching his cheek. He felt oh-so-cold, and she reeled her hand back, pulling it against the flesh of her chest violently. He blushed at her lack of covering and she, too, felt the shame. She touched him again and this time remained – confusion in her eyes all the while. As he closed his eyes and sighed softly she felt a strange sense of calm and satisfaction making its way through her in waves. Mor left only to return with clothes, "Found them," was all he said. As she slipped on the black shorts and shirt she continued thinking, though she made no progress.

She had been slipping on her shoes when Vreagon pulled on her arm in response to a creature far ahead of them stirring. "We have to go!" Mor shouted, and Ari found herself being pulled away.

"Wait…-"

The man faded from view and she felt an unrecognized sense of loss. She found herself in a mass of black, no-one around her. She closed her eyes, feeling something rising out of her pocket.

What was this? A…a necklace? She was struck by its beauty and she watched it as it rose from her pocket and stopped before her, twisting in the blackened space around her.

Ari's hand slowly rose, her fingers trembling as she grasped the chain.

The darkness was gone and instead she sat in a hot room, the two men pulling her to her feet as shrieks filled the hallways.

"Run!" Mor screamed, taking as many shots as he could, only hitting his target once or twice as Vreagon pushed Ari along, forcing her to move.

…_Who did we leave behind…?_


	28. Rescue

**Afadf;'kjl GAH. I'm so sorry. ;-; A lot of things have been happening here at home so updating has been a bit difficult. I'm trying, I promise! The story's going to be over and done in a few chapters, so I'll try to pump these out as quickly as possible to keep myself from leaving those of you who like this story hanging. On the plus side…**

**I'M FREE. Summer Vacation. C;**

* * *

><p><em>Drip…<em>

_Drip…_

"_Nn…_"

"_Welcome, child. I trust you are feeling better?"_

"_M…Mama?"_

"_Oh, Ari… I wanted so much more for you."_

"_Mama… what-"_

"_You sweet, sweet baby girl…"_

"_No… no, stop…- No! Get away from me! STOP! No-!"_

"NO!" Ari lurched out of the bed, gasping for breath as she held her chest. Her eyes darted from one side to another, searching for the demons and monsters that had plagued her. Nothing in sight – she flopped back down, her deep brown eyes staring up into the ceiling. Duck clucked and cackled on the floor, Rio meowed and purred as she jumped up onto Ari's chest, nuzzling against her. The girl pet the kitten carefully, her lips parted as she watched the rain fall through the windows of her door. As usual, she fell into a trance, focusing on the past week.

They had left… somebody. She knew that. But who was he? She knew he was important, but how? How was he vital to her life? The two boys she was around didn't seem to think he was, as they'd left him and forced her to do the same. Was it only her who though he was important?

Mnem… Mnem, Mnem, Mnem. Where had she heard the name before? It seemed so familiar, so comforting, so…-

_Warm arms, a sweet smile. He kissed the top of her head and held his arms around her, watching the sun go down. Her heart thudded violently and she fell back against him, willing to relax for the first time since the fire._

Her eyes snapped open. Mnem. It was coming back, now… he was important to _her_. A good friend. Lover, even.

"…_there were these… creatures. Elongated limbs, tall, shrouded in darkness. They remained a secret, far beneath Earth's surface, residing in the deepest, darkest caves. They were always waiting for the perfect time to strike, the perfect moment to show their true power. Every miner that managed to get that deep, that far into the caves and mines, disappeared without a trace. The cause was never found, but the rumors began. Tales began of a long-armed creature, one of demonic origins. Widespread fear started on that web of connections, from machine to machine. By the time they were discovered as a real creature, the damage had long been done. You see, there were blocks that were used in the creation of these creatures' portal to their home. These blocks were spread all over the planet, and it was more difficult to recreate that portal. They searched for centuries-"_

Creatures. Long arms. Shadows. Deep purple eyes. The creatures from the land she had been rescued from?

_Blood. It was everywhere, splashed on the walls and on the floors. She'd never been so terrified for another's life – in hate and anger toward the object that had caused their discovery she threw the necklace into the small opening, tears burning her eyes as she turned heel, sprinting away-_

Mnem! Protector. He was a protector. Saving lives, saving _the world_. He was not only important to her… he was vital to the entire planet. It seemed like a heavy load to carry but he did so perfectly on his shoulders, making no complaints.

And they'd left him in the hands of the enemy.

Cold fear sweeping over her, Ari jumped out of her bed, rifling through her chest to get her clothes. She slipped them on quickly.

She spotted armor sitting on the little chest on the other side of the room, made just for her by Mnem. He'd been slightly annoyed, then, that she refused to wear armor… but now, she knew she had no choice. She needed to move swiftly, but she needed to be at least a little more protected than she was by nature.

She slid the armor over her clothes, frowning at the heaviness. She put up her hair and took hold of the backpack hanging on the wall, slipped it onto her back, tied the strings around her waist for added security, and clipped her belt around her waist as well as the sword. As an afterthought she added the bow and arrows, having made more of the latter the night before. She began to tremble, slipping the necklace from Mnem around her neck. With shaking hands she strapped her dagger to her thigh and slid each arm band over her skin, looking up at the vibrant moon before slipping on the leather helmet, the tail of her hair the only in sight.

She pat Duck's head and pet Rio's belly as she passed, opening the door and closing it softly behind her, trembling. She had no choice – she had to rescue him. She couldn't let him die.

If he hadn't already.

With a steadying breath she moved forward, leaving the life she'd once known behind.


	29. Stronghold

**On to the next~!**

* * *

><p>Vreagon grunted, rolling over as the sun came through the windows. The sounds of the farm outside finally brought him out of his rest, his eyes glaring up at the cows, "Will you all just <em>stop complaining<em>!" he shouted, getting only another long 'moo' in response.

Sitting up in his bed and stripping out of his bed clothes he ran a hand through blond hair, exhaustion still moving swiftly through him and refusing to leave. The guilt was hardly bearable. How could they have left Mnem there to die? And who knew what would happen now that he was gone. None of them knew how it all worked, so they couldn't replace him – chances were that _nobody _knew what he did.

Mor burst into Vreagon's home, out of breath, his eyes panicked. "Vreagon!"

"What?" Vreagon snapped, annoyed that the noise was getting this loud already. So much for a relaxing day.

"Ari. She's gone. And so are her weapons."

Vreagon froze. He'd had the feeling for quite a while now that she would snap and run back to the Stronghold, would find the portal and try to save Mnem. He squeezed his eyes closed and sighed, putting a hand over his eyes. He didn't want to go back to that place. It was absolutely _terrifying_ there – and who knows what was waiting for them now?

But Ari was family. She was the closest thing to a sister he'd ever had.

"…Get ready. We're going back. I'm sure that's where she went."

* * *

><p>Ari stepped down into the stone, brushing away moss and spider webs. It was so painfully quiet here… She hated it.<p>

Regardless of the silence she moved through the Stronghold, shuddering with every cold burst of air. She could hear… shrieking. Turning sharply she barely caught the flash of silver before another shriek caught her attention behind her. She let out a shrill yelp as more silver creatures howled and slithered toward her.

_Run_

Ari ran, gasping for breath as she struggled to remember what directions they had taken to leave the stronghold originally.

_And when that doesn't work?_

She could feel the creatures gaining on her, one biting into the flesh of her ankle. She took another right, hearing the bubbling of lava.

_Run **faster**._

She took a sharp left and ran up a set of stairs, stopping above the starlit portal. Lava was everywhere – she was definitely in the right place. More shrieking. More screaming. More anger.

She jumped.

* * *

><p>Mor and Vreagon could <em>hear<em> Ari running through the halls. Her yelp had been unmistakable. The two moved quickly through the halls and followed the footsteps in the dust as well as the messy slithers of the Silverfish. They knew where she had been headed, anyway – following the footprints was just a second check. Soon enough they found themselves standing before the portal, watching Silverfish as they jumped into lava, screaming as they exploded. Vreagon winced and curled his lip, walking to the portal slowly. He gulped. What would be waiting on the other side? Had anything even changed?

Mor clutched his hand, looking up and grinning. "Hey. Come on, shouldn't we save our family?"

"…Let's go."

They followed Ari's example, jumping into the stars.


	30. The End

**Alright! This is the last chapter before the Epilogue, guys! It's been fun to write this and get the positive feedback. Like I said in an earlier chapter I'll still probably write little Minecraft fics later on with Ari and Mnem but this story and its plot has finally come to an end. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did~**

**Edit: With this chapter, I really do suggest listening to 'Victoria' by Krypteria. c:**

**EDITEDIT: Okay guys! After this I _should_ be done. I'll keep searching for things to fix up, but I think this is the only one that'll really matter.**

* * *

><p>Sand. It was <em>everywhere<em>, but that wasn't what bothered her the most. No, no, she wasn't bothered by sand. It was the blood that bothered her. Even the blackened waters that lapped at the shore had gained a red tint to it, leaving behind rust-colored residue on the sand it moved over.

She had only taken three steps forward when the two familiar men appeared in front of her, landing on their backs and groaning in pain, much as she had when she arrived. She stepped back with surprised eyes, watching Mor stand and help Vreagon to his feet.

"What…what are you guys doing here!" she hissed, earning a huff from Vreagon.

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed. We've been here once, this place is far beyond our ability, and you should know that."

"But… but Mnem – "

"No. No buts. We aren't-"

"I'm not leaving him here again!" Ari snapped, pushing past them and marching toward the sound in the center of the island.

Sure enough, they found him. He was laying in a small bed, his eyes closed and his skin pale. The only evidence to his being alive was the chest slowly rising and falling. She touched his hand and felt the tears burning in her eyes, clutching the hand tighter. He twitched slightly, his lips parting a little further. Eyes slid open and he looked at her slowly, a small smile appearing on his lips. He tried to speak but clearly hadn't the energy, exhaling loudly and closing his eyes again.

"Don't worry, Mnem." Ari spoke softly, frowning in anger toward the creatures that had imprisoned him. "I'll take care of this, and I'll bring you home, and I'll help you recover." She spoke softer, now, turning away from the man, unable to see him any longer. "…I promise."

* * *

><p>She stepped through the island with her hand on the hilt of her sword, brown hair hanging in her eyes as she moved. A slight breeze, the first she'd ever felt here, blew through and moved her hair, her lips drying out. She licked them again and stopped, hearing the heavy breathing.<p>

Vreagon was first – he drew his sword and Mor drew an arrow, aiming at the shadow as it snarled. Ari stood calmly in the face of the creature, staring at him, unmoving. Its purple eyes would never blink, she knew it without anybody having to tell her, but she wasn't about to back down.

"Help him." She hissed, pointing in Mnem's direction. The creature broke eye contact for a moment to look over, and it looked back at her, shaking its head with what seemed like a grin.

She didn't even flinch as the sword was pressed through it, nor when the arrow pierced its skull.

* * *

><p>"You."<p>

"Me."

Ari stared at the Dragon as she tried to lift her head, her eyes angrily burning into Ari's own.

"You are foolish to have returned."

"Foolish? No. I am not foolish; it is you who is foolish for believing that I wouldn't."

"You're too late, anyhow. Not only do I hold control over your little friend…" The Dragon smirked, her scales turning a soft tan, her body decreasing in size. Ari stepped back, her jaw dropped. "…but it also seems that my little boys have found another substitute." Ari backed up slowly; her head tilted in nervous confusion and soon, fear.

The Dragon now had pale flesh and long black hair, deep green eyes shocking Ari into silence and stillness.

Ari had only just barely jumped out of the way when the Dragon attempted an attack.

The battle began, one with a sword and the other with claws, the clanging and clashing of metal ringing in Vreagon's ears. He couldn't jump in without risking the injury of his friend, and Mor couldn't get a clean shot – they were forced to stay on the sidelines for now, and Ari was happy for it. This fight was hers and hers only.

The shadows shrieked as their queen was cut by the brunette's sword, running toward the battle in anger. The two boys screamed angrily and took out their fear on them, slashing and hacking at every figure that came too close.

The Dragon brought her claws down toward Ari and the girl ducked, rolling away from them and bringing her sword up, blocking another attack. She felt the anger boiling within her and she became reckless, violence growing.

She was knocked onto her back with an _'oof'_ and she looked up, gasping as the blade was kicked from her hands. Without a weapon she was powerless. She looked up with burning brown eyes, clenching her teeth as the Dragon made her way closer, closer, and closer still.

An arrow sped straight through. Ari gasped, watching it as it went through the Dragon's chest and stuck into the ground as it descended. She smirked, watching the woman scream and hold her wound. In anger the Dragon reached out, gripping Ari's throat as she growled, much like the black shadows outside. A serpentine tongue slipped from her lips as she grinned cruelly, raising the claws to the girl's neck. Ari writhed against her, clenching her teeth in anger. In a desperate attempt to gain release she spat in the captor's face, finding herself being dropped.

She should have known it would happen – after all not everything goes the way you want. She barely realized what was happening until the woman grew in size, angry howls erupting from her throat.

Ari grabbed her sword and ran, assisting in taking out the shadows while escaping from the Dragon before she was fully grown.

Too late, it seemed, as the howl signaled her readiness to fight.

Ari watched the giant creature fly out of the large cave and over their heads, wings flapping hard enough to push her and everyone else to the ground.

The dragon took another turn, screaming in anger, diving toward the girl. Everyone else moved, including Mor and Vreagon, but Ari remained, frowning deeply and waiting. Just as the dragon came close enough Ari dived away and back, grabbing hold of the smaller hairs on the creature's side. As far as she could tell the Dragon couldn't see or feel her and she climbed higher, onto the Dragon's back, her hatred growing even stronger. She winced and pushed herself closer to the body as the air increased in speed and decreased in temperature. She forced herself to keep climbing, her eyes glaring up at the top of the creature.

Down below, Vreagon watched the girl climb. He jumped and laughed, Mor joining him after a moment. Mor drew his arrow and shot at the creature, hitting it directly in the tail, causing her to move back toward them. Vreagon copied his sister's action and followed her up the side, Mor running alongside them and distracting the creature before she could react to the two on her back.

Ari looked at Vreagon and laughed, speaking loudly over the rush of air, "Coming to join me, eh?"

"Yeah. Seems like a good time for a ride."

Ari snickered and made her way up to the head, nearly losing her grip twice. Vreagon saved her the second time, grabbing her hand before she fell and allowing her to grab back onto the Dragon. She sat on the Dragon's neck like a horse, straddling the skin and lifting the sword.

The blade made a sick _'squelch_' as it penetrated the Dragon's old and tender scales, the screaming alerting the brunette of the wound's effectiveness. "You will _not_ hold control over Mnem!" She screamed, bringing the weapon down once more. Vreagon grinned and did the same to the thing's back, slicing the skin and muscle. He could hear the ripping even over the wind, and he grimaced as blood flew back and covered him. He spat it out, crawling toward his friend on the neck as she clutched the hair, the speed increasing. Vreagon lost his hold, gasping and yelling as he slid down the side.

"NO!" Ari screamed, releasing the hair and diving to save Vreagon, grabbing the hair with one hand and the man with her other, crying out in pain as her shoulder popped. She trembled, hissing in pain as she felt the muscles burning. They were finally descending, coming closer to the ground, faster and faster. She could release Vreagon and he'll have a better chance – and she would be able to jump from the back before the impact.

Only when she released Vreagon she fell as well, her breath hitching in fear. It was too high – they'd die for sure! She squeezed her eyes quickly, gasping and finding herself praying.

_Please, don't let me die here. I just want to bring Mnem home, is that too much to ask…?_

The necklace glowed, the white color of the pendant growing into crystal, the colors blinding as the subtle light in the sky caught it. The light reflected from that to the amethyst around it-

She found herself slowing. Vreagon, too, slowed in his descent, and Ari's feet touched the ground gently. She collapsed as soon as the necklace ended in its glowing, breathing heavily and looking at it in shock. She moved her hands along the stone beneath her, sighing-

Wait.

_This feels… this stone feels like the necklace. Could it be that… is it made out of the same material?_

Sure enough, both the color and the feel of it were the same.

She closed her eyes and stood slowly, helping Vreagon to his feet. She hadn't the time to question the necklace much longer – the Dragon crashed into the water, throwing the waves further toward them and splashing them. Ari yelped and covered her eyes, Vreagon doing the same and grimacing, spitting out what little had gotten in.

"…At least I'm not bloody anymore…" Vreagon mumbled, earning a soft giggle from the girl. Mor sprinted closer, gasping and doubling over.

"I thought you two were _fucked_!"

"…We did too, actually." Ari chuckled. She looked at the boys as they stared at her necklace.

"…What even happened-"

"Doesn't matter. We need to get to Mnem."

* * *

><p>She dropped at his side and Mnem's eyes slid open, head turning to face her. He looked more alive, now, his skin regaining its color. "…Ari?"<p>

"…Mm. It's me." Ari chuckled and hugged the man, the necklace glowing softly as their chests touched, glowing a soft pink. Neither noticed, and they pulled apart, Mnem standing weakly and Ari holding him up, pulling him through The End, looking back as the Dragon roared in fury. Ari looked at Mnem and he nodded, grabbing her hand as the group launched themselves further, making their way back to the portal.

She heard it, loud and clear. She couldn't see anybody speak, but they did just that – for as they all raised their arms to the sky and fell to their knees, she heard the same thing repeat, over and over, in many voices. "_Our Queen will forever live, our Queen, Our_-"

"We've got to move."

Ari moved them through the portal and they looked up. Mnem stood over the portal and at the blocks for a moment before seemingly getting an idea. He began to sprint, listening to the others following close behind.


	31. Epilogue

**Last one! Love you guys~ Thanks for the ride.**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

_Take a breath, now. Take another. Feel air in your lungs. Let your limbs return. Yes, move your fingers. Have a body again, under gravity, in air. Respawn in the long dream. There you are. Your body touching the universe again at every point, as though you were separate things. As though we were separate things. Who are we? Once we were called the spirit of the mountain. Father sun, mother moon. Ancestral spirits, animal spirits. Jinn. Ghosts. The green man. Then gods, demons. Angels. Poltergeists. Aliens, extraterrestrials. Leptons, quarks. The words change. We do not change. We are the universe. We are everything you think isn't you. You are looking at us now, through your skin and your eyes. And why does the universe touch your skin, and throw light on you? To see you. To know you. And to be known. I shall tell you a story. _

_Once upon a time, there was a player._

_The player was you. – **Voice One, Minecraft End Credits.**_

* * *

><p>Ari looked up at the sky, her hand over her belly. Years, it had been, since then. It'd been so long, it was hard to believe that it had ever happened. They had destroyed not only the portal but the stronghold itself, dragging endless amounts of TNT and light it, blowing up everything in sight. The fire burned for a while, but the Gods blessed them with rain. It cleansed them, that night, cleaned them of the horrors of the world. They had returned to their old home and dug up the stone, the final remnant of the portal. Mnem did not waste time in destroying it, leaving the world safer and secure. They had moved away from their home both in the plains and in the forest, leaving everything behind but their supplies and their pets, Rio following Mnem faithfully and Ari with Duck and her new dog, String. Still, nobody knew why she had come up with such silly names for her animals but nobody truly cared.<p>

They settled in another home in the Extreme Hills. Ari climbed every day, sitting atop the highest mountain in the area, watching the sun sink below the horizon. Mnem liked to watch her as she sat there, her eyes shining happily. The necklace still hung around her neck and her arm bands were always present. She hadn't changed much – in fact, she'd changed not at all. Nobody had. They still laughed, they still cried, they still loved. Mnem had abandoned his isolated lifestyle to follow Ari in her adventure, resting easily now that danger was forever out of the equation. They still had their fights, but they always found themselves curled up together again by the end of the week, tending to the farms and the animals all throughout the day.

Years it had been since they had arrived in the jungle. They still had their dignity and their lives, and that was just fine with Ari.

It had always been the four of them.

But soon, it would be _five_. She smiled and rubbed the small bump of her belly and leaned back, her feet dangling from the edge as she relaxed. The shuffling behind her alerted her to Mnem's presence and she chuckled, sitting up and looking at him as he sat next to her.

"You shouldn't be here, you know." He spoke softly, grinning as Ari rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I can be wherever I want, 'Guardian'. I'm not _that_ heavy yet, and you know it."

"But what if you land yourself in trouble all over again?"

"Then I'll just scream for help. You guys are always so quick on your feet."

Now it was Mnem's turn to shake his head and laugh, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. Two more sets of feet showed up, Vreagon and Mor standing there, each with bowls. Ari smiled and accepted her bowl of soup, as did Mnem, and they all sat on the edge, watching the sun slowly rising.

"Ari." Mnem murmured, nuzzling her ear softly. The girl looked over at him and smiled, watching the man place a small ring over her hand. She looked down at it and slipped it on slowly, clutching the hand tightly. Vreagon smiled at his brother and they all finished their meal in silence, soon standing and making their way back down the mountain, doors closing in their homes as lights went out, ready to catch a few hours' rest.

* * *

><p><em>When I think about all of this, I wonder… I wonder just how it all came to be. I still remember waking up in Vreagon's home, shocked and confused as he tended to me. I remember trusting him so quickly, so recklessly, but he has become the best friend I've ever had. The boys aren't my friends. They're my family. I still find it strange – I'd only just met Vreagon and I had already felt… Even though I'd only just met him, I felt a trust that previously had been unable to be gained. Although, perhaps that was because he'd saved my life.<em>

_-__**END**_-


	32. Note

**Okay! This is it, guys. The changes should be completed (at least, the 'plot changes' are) and so I will begin working on the sequel again very soon. If you're still following all this I apologize for the mixups and changes! I hope it doesn't deter you. **

**See you all soon!**

**~-Ari**


End file.
